The Pegasus and the Draconequus 2: Screw Ball's Adventure
by CartoonNerd12
Summary: Pretty much what the title says. Moth Ball belongs to DisneyFanatic2364.
1. Chapter 1

The Pegasus and the Draconequus 2: Screw Ball's Adventure

The sun began to rise high into the sky on the town of Pony-Ville. It was near the time of the Summer Sun as ponies prepared for its arrival. On that fine morning, a family of five was flying across the town. They were a strange family with a father who's a draconequus, a mother who's a pegasus, and the children… The eldest was a female Earth pony with swirly purple eyes who had the ability to levitate. The second daughter was like their mother, only she had their father's dark mare color. Finally, the youngest was a son who resembled their dad the most of them all, but still had the pony shape from their mom.

The family greeted other ponies from above, like when they were passing Sweet Apple Acres. They saw Apple Jack with her kin, Apple Jewel and Apple Shield, and her husband, Spike, working in the orchards. Screw Ball quickly gave her good friends, Apple Jewel and Apple Shield a hoof bump. Apple Jewel had a dark orange coat and seemed to take after Apple Jack the most except for the fangs (thanks to Spike) while Apple Shield had a darker orange coat, a purple buzz cut, Spike's eyes, and was a pony like his mom and sister. After moving on, the peculiar family passed Rainbow Dash with Soarin' and their son, Hail Storm, in the clouds. Hail Storm was a mixture of both parents, having a coat and eyes like his mom and a hairstyle close to both of his folks with streaks of red and on the tail, too.

Then, the family got closer to the ground and into the streets of town square. They walked past Sugar Cube Corner with Pinkie and Cheese Sandwich performing to onlookers with their son, Butter Ball, who was also a combo of his parents, having father's coat and mane color, but with mother's hairstyle and eye color. Next, they passed Carousel Boutique and saw Rarity decorating outside the shop with her husband, Good Manners, who resembled his uncle, Fancy Pants, only skinnier and had no mustache, and their son, Dignity, who looked very close to his father, but his mane was that of his mother's.

After they took off again, they passed the castle where Twilight and Flash Sentry and their son, Fire Spark, who took after his father with the coat, eyes, and hair, but had streaks of purple, and their daughter, Starling, who took after their mother with a darker purple coat and had a purple mane with streaks of blue and had Flash's eyes, on one of the castle balconies.

They made it home to the edge of the Everfree forest, where Discord had extended Fluttershy's cottage to be bigger like that of a mansion.

"So, who's ready for lunch?" Discord asked.

"Me!" shouted four-year-old Zany.

"What are we having?" the eight-year-old Perplexity questioned.

"Is it cotton candy?!" an excited twelve-year-old Screw Ball asked with hope.

"Oh, Screwy, you know you have to wait until dessert." said Fluttershy, "Besides, I got something much healthier in mind…" She went into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator to take out a salad and Brussels sprouts.

All three of the kids, including their dad, gave a grimace when they saw the Brussels sprouts.

"Oh, come on now! You'll never know until you try them."

"Easy for you," pointed Discord, "Some of us have chocolate in our diet; you always had to eat veggies your whole life."

"True… but won't you try, for me?" batting her baby teal eyes at him.

He went weak in the knees, "Oh… fine!" he gave a smirk.

"You're not going to kiss again, are you?" said Zany.

Once she had set the food down on the long dining table, she rubbed her son's head, "No, not when it's close to eating time."

"Thank you…" he breathed.

"But it's so romantic…" sighed Perp.

"And gross…" whispered Screwy.

Although disgusted at first to try it, the kids managed to keep it in their systems and quite enjoyed the meal, but Discord… the minute it touch his tongue, he had run out of the room and made a gagging noise. He groaned as he slowly made it back to his spot facing his wife at the other side of the table.

"Oh, sweetie… Thank you for trying anyway."

"Anything for you, honey…"

"Now that we're done eating, I have important news. With the Summer Sun Celebration fast approaching, the Court of Friendship and I (you know, your aunts, Twilight, Apple Jack, Rarity, Pinkie, and Rainbow Dash, and your uncle Spike) have to make this the biggest celebration ever in Pony-Ville."

"How come?" Screw Ball wondered.

"It also marks the fifteenth anniversary of Princess Luna's return. It's a huge deal."

"Isn't that when you used the Elements of Harmony?" said Perp.

"Yes, very much so. And as representations of the Elements, it's vital we pull this celebration off."

"Well, good luck, Mom." said Screwy.

"You mean good luck to both of us." said Discord as he teleported to Fluttershy's side.

"Yes, your father and I are going to be busy over the next few days, so we need all of you to stay close to the house until we're done."

"Can we still play with our friends?" asks Zany.

"Yes, just make sure you remember to come home on time."

"Trust me, we will know if you're late." said Discord as he pulled out a stopwatch.

"You mean you'll know." said Screwy.

"Point taken."

"Does this mean I can't go my Cutie Mark Crusaders meetings?" Perp asked as she looked at her blank flank. Screw Ball looked at her own cutie mark. Not too long ago, she was Cutie Mark Crusader and so were Apple Jewel and Fire Spark. Now, it was Perp's turn, as well as Hail Storm, Butter Ball, and Dignity's.

"No, no," Fluttershy shook her head, "you still can do things. We just want you to come home before we come home."

"Oh, okay," they said. Perp then headed up to her room and Zany did about the same.

Screwy then asked, "Can I go hang out with Jewel and Fire?"

Discord answered, "Alright, but no magical surges."

She rolled her eyes in two different ways, "Yes, Daddy, I know." She kissed his forehead and then floated out the door.

Discord watched his daughter go through a window.

"Discord?" Fluttershy came to him.

"I'm just trying to teach her to keep her powers under control. The last thing we want is…" he trailed off as he gave a solemn face.

Fluttershy knew all too well what he was getting at. Lifting his chin, she stated, "Is another Tirek episode?"

"Oh, Fluttershy…" holding her hoof to his face, "What a terrible creature I was…"

"We've been over this… we agreed never to mention that ever again…"

"Still, how you stayed friends with me was truly amazing. That's why I was happy to always have a letter from you every week still as if nothing had changed… That's why I was concerned I didn't receive a letter from you when you were in the Crystal Empire that day. I was afraid that somehow, I lost your friendship after all… and why I saw the pony before me as the most beautiful sight I could ever behold…"

"The day we fell in love…"

"And I'm making sure the kids don't make the same mistakes I made, since I nearly lost all I had…"

"Well, with you telling them what's right, they won't."

"Well, maybe not Perp and Zany, but Screw Ball… that's a different story, you know as well as I do that she's like me the most."

"Oh, Discord… she's fine. She has friends, doesn't she? Something you didn't have in the beginning."

"I guess… but I certainly don't want her doing something she'll regret… I know that feeling all too well…"

"You learned from your mistakes and you know now who your true friends are. And I love you; do you love me?" she led him on.

He gave a smirk, and using his tail, he twirled her around before tilting her, "What do you think?"

They kissed.

Screwy's first stop was the castle as she looked for Fire Spark by searching through the windows. She finally found him in his room. She tapped on the closed window to get his attention, which she got when he opened the window.

"Hey, wanna go hang out?" she asks.

"I wish I could, Screwy, but I'll be too busy helping my parents while they get Summer Sun ready. Mom needs me to help the folks around here in case there's a problem. This is a huge thing for me, Screwy; she's trusting me to keep the peace while she's working. She thinks I'm old enough to handle it!"

"That's great! I'm so proud! But… that means I won't be able to see you until Summer Sun…"

"Yeah… Sorry…"

"No, no, you have this huge role to fill now! You are a prince, after all…" She looked at his cutie mark of a lit torch. He looked at it, too.

"I remember… I got this when we were on that camping trip with Aunt Rainbow Dash, but then she had that accident and broke her wing and leg."

"Lucky for us, you studied trail maps ahead of time before we left and knew exactly where to go at night so we could get help."

"I had to light a torch to see where we were going."

"Thus resulting in your cutie mark."

He looked at her cutie mark of a baseball and a screw.

"You have a fun cutie mark story."

"Not really… that time we were playing for the championship, things were more serious."

"Never the less, you pulled through for us by being our star pitcher. Now all the kids on the Little League do the famous screw ball!"

"But is that all I'm good for, Fire? Throwing baseballs around? I am a daughter of kindness and chaos. There's got to be more to my destiny. You are a natural born leader and Jewel is a hardworking apple farmer. Those destinies serve a purpose…"

"I wish I knew the answer to that, Screwy… but I don't…"

"Thanks, anyway… I'll see you around if I can." she started to go.

"Me, too…" he went back into his room.

Jewel used her hind legs to get the apples into the buckets. Screwy watched from the side when she told her what Fire Spark told her and what she told Fire.

"Wow, that's huge responsibility… but I know Fire can do it."

"I don't doubt it."

"I wish we can hang out too, Screwy, but Mom and Dad need me with the rest of family to prepare for the Summer Sun banquet."

"I understand… you got a really important job."

"You're questioning your destiny; that's tough…"

"Am I really just going to throw baseballs all my life?"

"Well… let's think back to when you first got that cutie mark…"

A flashback happened that showed the school and a baseball field. It was the bottom of the ninth, the scores were pretty low, and the team gathered in their box to think of a way to get those scores up again.

"We're so close!" said an eight-year-old Fire Spark, who already received his cutie mark.

"We made it all the way to the championship, but we might lose after all!" said Apple Jewel, who, too, had her cutie mark as a jeweled apple.

Screw Ball had a blank flank; she stared at the score cards, and then stared at the field before proclaiming, "We have come too far to lose it all now! Our parents have supported us since that first game, and I for one will not disappoint mine!" she readied herself on the pitcher's mound since it was found out that she had quite the swing. With a determined look on her face, she faced her opponent who also had a determined look. Sweat rolled down her face, then with a mighty throw, the ball swished and swirled around. It passed the hitter and into the catcher's mitt.

"Strike one!" yelled the Umpire.

"No fair! She used her magic!" shouted the hitter.

"No, she didn't," Twilight came in, "I could have sensed if any magic was in use, but there wasn't. Screw Ball has got a talent!"

The team cheered in the field while Discord yelled, "That's my girl!"

Feeling full of confidence, Screw Ball kept throwing her special ball throws. She struck out the other side so much that eventually, her team won the championship! Her team lifted her into the air and by the time they were done, Fire noticed something… "Screwy, look!"

She saw a baseball and a screw on her once blank flank; she cried tears of joy when her parents praised her.

"Oh, Screwy, I'm so proud!" said her mother.

"Way to go, kiddo!" her dad ruffled her mane.

That was one of the happiest days of her life until now; she realized that maybe her cutie mark isn't great after all…

"I just can't help but think we're missing something…" pondered Apple Jewel.

"What's to miss? I threw a famous new throw, that's all there was…"

"But that just can't be it…" She then saw the sun slowly lowing, "Shoot, I have to get back to bucking; it's almost dinner."

"I understand… Thanks anyway, Jewel, I can always talk to you."

"With the banquet in need of care, I won't be able to hang with you for the rest of the week. Sorry…"

"That's okay; I'll find something else to do… I always do…" she walked off. Not feeling in the mood to levitate, she slowly walked around Pony-Ville and saw friends hanging around and on occasion, lovers. That got her to wondering what her future would be like, "_Look at me… I will never pass for a perfect bride… Or a perfect daughter… Can it be, I'm not meant to play this part… Now I see, that if I were truly to be myself, I would break my family's heart… Who is that girl I see… Staring straight, back at me… Why is my reflection, someone I don't know… Somehow I cannot hide… Who I am… Though I've tried… When will my reflection show… Who I am inside! When will my reflection show, who I am… inside…" _she sat in self pity until she heard a commotion coming from the market place…


	2. Chapter 2

Running into the outside market, she saw four creatures, all wearing black cloaks but their features were still showing what type of animal they were. She saw a black griffin, a minotaur, a strange one that mostly looked a pony but her facial features was like a buffalo… the last one was a brown colt with a sandy mane. He caught sight of her as she caught sight of him.

The griffin was stealing food, as were the others, as the hybrid did somersaults in the air to move away from the vendors. The minotaur used his horns to make the crowd part away from him. The colt ran past Screw Ball and almost immediately, she chased after him. They were heading straight into the Everfree forest with the colt getting further behind.

Screw Ball shouted, "Stop! Thief!" she managed to put up a brick wall up ahead, causing him to slow down. Thus, she jumped on him and they tumbled over. When Screwy regained herself, she looked at the colt, only he wasn't a colt anymore… "What… what are you?" Screwy didn't know she was staring at a changeling, but this changeling was different from other changelings. In fact, this changeling resembled the Queen a lot more than the rest did. He had her eyes, mane, and body shape even.

"I could ask you the same thing…" he said, "No pony has such eyes as you do… Or magic abilities without a horn. " He continued in an almost mesmerized tone.

"Answer my question! What are you?"

"I'm a changeling."

"A what?"

"Changeling, you know that colt I was a few seconds ago?"

"Yes…?"

"I was using my magic to impersonate him. I can be any pony I want to be."

"Can you be me?"

"I don't like changing into girls… but sure." He changed into Screw Ball.

"My hair's not that curly…"

He changed back, "You see? Now, will you let me go?"

"No! You stole that food!"

"We had no choice! None of us have any money! We live on our own away from the pony world… We are outcasts. Especially me… Changelings are not welcomed guests in Equestria, so I have to be extra careful. I was until I met you. Please don't turn me in!" he begged with his eyes looking straight into hers.

Screw Ball's face softened, then she said, "Fine. Just don't let me catch you here again!"

"You won't, believe me. Who'd want to get caught by you?"

She moved away for him to get up. He flapped his insect-like wings and went into the Everfree Forest.

At dinner, Screwy played with her food and then observed her siblings and herself. Of the three of them, Perplexity had the best chance of looking like a normal pony. She herself came close, but her eyes were a dead giveaway. She then looked back to her best friend, Apple Jewel. She, too, had a chance of looking normal. All she had to do was hide the fangs. Jewel's little brother also had a chance if weren't for the eyes. It looked like she and Zany were doomed to look the way they looked, but it wasn't their fault, not really… She turned her head side to side and looked at her parents. She saw how deeply in love they were: Dad was stealing glances at his beautiful wife while Mom returned those glances.

"By the way, honey," spoke Fluttershy, "did you hear what happened this afternoon?"

"You mean those bandits robbing from the market place?" he said, "Sure, I know all about that. That's the first bad thing to happen to Pony-Ville in a very long time."

Screw Ball stiffened.

"Whoa! Bandits? Here?!" said Zany.

"Twilight was very concerned." said Fluttershy, "Flash has already enlisted the aid of the royal guard to be on the lookout for them."

Screwy dropped her folk, causing a loud clank. The family looked at her in confusion.

"Are you alright, Screwy?" asks Perp.

"Fine! Just fine. Clumsy me." She gave a nervous chuckle.

Discord felt suspicious, but slowly went back the conversation, "Okay… So, anyway, think Twilight's going start fretting about the celebration all because of a simple little robbery? I can totally see that coming…"

"Oh, Discord, it wasn't small and you know it. And no, Twilight won't fret."

But just then, a message popped up in front of her.

"What did I tell you? Called it!"

"I suppose you got this one since she wants to see the both of us as soon as we're done with dinner. Now, who wants dessert?"

"Me!" both Perp and Zany shouted.

"No, thanks. I'll just head to my room."

The room went dead silent with for the rest of the family gaping. Discord finally got out of his shock and took action, "She's sick!" He teleported to Screw Ball's side, held her, and placed an ice pack on her head and a thermometer in her mouth while shouting, "Don't worry, Screwy! Daddy will cure you!"

"Daddy! I'm not sick!"

"But you're skipping dessert! You never skip dessert!"

"He's right, sweetie… What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong! I just…don't need to have dessert tonight, that's all."

Discord glared at Fluttershy, "Must've been the Brussels sprouts at lunch…"

"Oh, it was not!" Fluttershy retorted.

"I'm fine, really." she said as she levitated upstairs to her princess-like room. It had a canopy bed and two sets of bookshelves in which half the books in there were past birthday presents from Aunt Twilight. She also had a toy box filled with toys her dad and Aunt Pinkie Pie gave her. Her closet had party dresses her Aunt Rarity had made for her and her mother would make her wear them on special occasions.

She went to her long mirror in the corner of the room and stared at her reflection. Why now was she was feeling this way? Before, she was happy using her chaotic powers in any way she can. Being the example of what her mother represented as an Element of Harmony, she helped ponies who needed it. She kept the knuckleheads, Butter Ball and Hail Storm, in line when it came to pranks. She acted scary to them, but it really was all an act since she never used her chaotic powers to its full use like her father did back when he was trying to rule over Equestria. Both of her parents had warned her never to the same thing. They gave the same warning to Perplexity and Zany to make sure they wouldn't as well.

This day was so strange to her. First, she worried about the purpose of her cutie mark and then she met a changeling for the first time ever. Why were changelings not welcomed in Equestria? Sure, the changeling she met was sort of creepy looking, but he wasn't so bad… Then, using her magic, she picked out a book from the bookshelf and flipped through the pages to find a chapter on changelings. She succeeded in doing so. She saw the picture, but it looked nothing like the changeling she met. In the picture, it was way more creepy by being shorter, having bug-like eyes, and bald with a small horn.

A knock came and a voice said, "Screwy? Can I come in?" It was Perp.

Screw Ball quickly closed the book and put it back. Then, she used her magic to open the door to let her sister in. She asked, "What's up?"

"Are you sure you're okay? Dad made cotton candy for dessert, and you love cotton candy…"

"Yes, I'm okay," She replied, but felt unsure, "Besides, I can always make cotton candy on my own and you know it."

"Oh, right. Mom and Dad already left, but are you still going to read our bedtime story tonight?"

"Of course I will! I love it when the three of us go into one of our rooms and read to each other. And you're right; it's my turn tonight, so why don't you get Zany so you two can choose a book?"

"Okay!" she rushed out. Then, in mere moments, the siblings were in the room with the two youngest looking at several books.

"How about this one?" Zany questioned while pointing to the title on the side.

Screwy read the title, "The Official Guide to Nocturnal Creatures. That's not so much as a story as it is a guide book. Try something else."

"How about this one?" Perp held out a book called Snow White and the Seven Dragons.

"Blech!" Zany gagged, "That's a girly story!"

Her sisters gave him death glares.

"How about this one?!" He quickly grabbed a book and held it in front of him to protect himself to brace for attack.

"Hey, good choice!" said Screwy.

"Really?" Zany looked at the cover. The title read _Daring Do and _(Title which Rainbow Dash appears in), "Hey, is that…?"

"It is. That was Aunt Rainbow Dash back when Fire, Jewel, and I were your age. She told us all about that adventure where she met the real Daring Do!"

"Let's read it!" he said in excitement.

"Oh, yes, please!" said Perp.

"Alrighty, then. Sit down on the bed, you two, and I'll start the story…" they did as she said and sat comfortably as Screw Ball started the story from beginning to end. As she reached the end, Zany's eyes began to droop and Perp gave out a small yawn.

"…The valley was safe once again, thanks to the incredible Daring Do and her newfound friend, Rainbow Dash… The End."

"Awesome story…" Zany said while barely keeping his eyes open. Finally, he fell asleep and snored away.

Perp had bags under her eyes, but she was able to get off the bed.

"Think you have enough energy to carry him back to bed?" Screwy asks.

"Maybe…" She gave a big yawn this time.

"Why don't you just go to bed while I'll take him to his room?"

"Thanks…" She left

"I'll tuck you in shortly since Mom and Dad aren't back yet." She then used her magic to lift Zany off. It was slightly hard to do since she could feel the weight. "Good grief! No more cotton candy for this kid!" She moved him out of the room with him to his bedroom, laid him down, and tucked him in. She quickly kissed his forehead and then made it to Perp's room, which resembled her room but had different colors. She tucked in her little sis, gave her a kiss, and then turned to a music box, which played their mother's lullaby.

"Good night, Screwy…"

"Good night, Perp…" She turned off the lights by clapping her hooves, then she left.

She crawled into her bed and stared out the window. She was slightly worried that Mother and Father had not come back yet. _Mom must be talking to the aunts; she does love spending time with them…_ She slowly went to sleep.

Twilight paced the throne room floor with the girls watching from their own thrones.

"Twilight, we've been at this for hours!" said Spike.

"Yeah, sugar cube. Spike and I need our rest for preparing the banquet!"

"And I need to get back to the kids before they go to sleep," said Fluttershy.

"But what if they come back by the Summer Sun?! That will ruin everything!"

"Pssh," said Discord while he was leaning over Fluttershy's throne, "as if they'll strike twice. They wouldn't dare attack on the biggest day in all of Equestria! Really, Twilight, I thought you got past that worry-wart stage."

"And I thought you got past that annoying stage."

"Touché."

"Honey," Flash touched her shoulder, "I have alerted every royal guard from here to Canterlot. No pony will dare to strike."

"Oh, Flash… I hope you're right…"

Discord whispered in Fluttershy's ear, "Hm, she takes the husband's word but not a close friend's?"

"I thought you preferred I took your word above everyone else's…"

"Sure you, but _Princess _Twilight should take every pony's word more often."

Fluttershy could only shake her head.

"Can we go now, Twi?" asked Rainbow.

"Yes, I hereby have the court adjourned until the next meeting."

The Mane Six gave sighs of relief. Fluttershy was about to take off until Discord stopped her, "Allow me, honey." He took hold of her, then they teleported home.

"It's already late; the kids must be in bed."

"Let's check on our little brood." He teleported them upstairs to Zany's room.

"Oh…" she kissed his forehead.

Next, they went into Perp's room and proudly watched their sweet pegasus.

"As beautiful as her mother…" Discord gently stroked Perp's cheek.

Then, they went to Screwy's room and saw the lump in the bed.

"Oh, Screwy…" said Fluttershy, "How strange your birth was…"

"A chip off the old block, all right… Blending reality since her birth…"

"Our first baby… It was strange how she didn't look like either of us." Fluttershy went over to touch her, but felt something was wrong, "Wait…" She pulled back the covers and saw only a bunch of pillows, but no Screw Ball…


	3. Chapter 3

Screwy walked through the dark Everfree forest. She woke up in the middle night and felt frustrated, she couldn't stop thinking about the previous day, and remember what the changeling said to her when she stopped him, _We had no choice! None of us has any money! We live on our own away from the pony world… We are outcasts…_ That's what she was, an outcast, even though she was welcomed by her friends and family, she can't help but feel lonely at this time… Her friends would be too busy for her so would her parents and there were some things she couldn't talk to them about. She had to find out for herself, if there were others like her feeling out of place… Now only if she could find them…

"Okay Screw Ball, fun and games are over, come on out!" called out Discord after seeing Screwy wasn't in her bed.

But no answer was given.

"I mean it, Screw Ball, this isn't funny! And I know funny!"

"Discord…" Fluttershy was filling with tears.

He started going through the room, "Screwy, this is going too far!"

"Discord…"

"Screw Ball Discord! You come out by the time I count to three! One, two, three-"

"Discord! She isn't here!" releasing a huge amount of tears, sobbing, "My… my baby! Gone!"

"No! Don't say that! She's got to be here! She…" he slowly breaks down, "She has to be…" drops to his knees on the floor, "Oh Screw Ball… my little girl…"

Perp and Zany slowly made their way to the room feeling groggy, Perp asking, "What's… going on?"

"Oh kids…" Fluttershy said with tear-stained eyes, "Screwy's… gone…"

This immeatliy woke them up, "Screwy, gone?!"

"Yes…" comforted their mother.

"No!" they both said.

"She was just here reading us a story!" said Zany.

"And she said good night to me, when you and Daddy couldn't. Where did she go?!" tears filling Perp's eyes as well.

"I wish I knew…" Discord solemnly said.

Screw Ball wasn't afraid of the forest like her mom and sister were. In fact, when she was old enough to levitate and just before Perp was born, she and her dad went into the forest to explore. She was aware of the dangers within, but with her powers, she could handle it. What seemed like hours later, she felt like giving up on locating the outcasts' encampment. Just then, she heard a scurry.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" she called out.

Suddenly, a Timberwolf jumped out, roaring at her. She was about to use her magic until some pony or some changeling jumped in front of her. He blasted the Timberwolf and it fell to pieces.

"Are you crazy?! Coming out here in the dark?!"

"Uh, you do realize I could've used my magic…"

"Well, yeah, but I thought you were too scared to move."

"Too scared?! How dare you! I'll have you know I've faced far more dangerous things than a Timberwolf!"

"Like what?" he challenged her.

"Like… um…" he had her; she never really faced dangerous things, at least not on her own, "Okay, maybe not alone… but I have seen them, and this would have been my chance until you intervened!"

"Well, excuse me for saving your life."

"And I thank you for that, but from now on, I'll ask for your help when I need it. Got it?"

"Sure. So, what are you doing here anyway?"

"Looking for you, actually." she had to slightly turn her head.

"Really?" he said in a near hopeful tone, but quickly went back to being cool, "What on Equestria for?"

"I want to join the outcasts!"

"You do? Why? Are you feeling lost and alone?"

"Yeah… I kind of do…"

"Well, I see no reason why you can't join us. But first, what's your name? You never told me."

"The feeling's mutual; you never told me yours. I was starting to wonder if you even had one."

"I'll tell mine if you tell yours first."

"Fine; it's Screw Ball."

"Screw Ball?"

"That's your name too?" she said jokingly, "Kidding, but yeah, my dad named me. So, what's yours?"

"Moth Ball."

"You serious? We both have Ball in our names?"

"Scary…"

"But cool, right?"

"Yeah, totally! Perhaps it shows that you are meant to be with the outcasts."

"Can I meet them? I've seen them back in the market place, but I don't know them."

"Ah, you've only seen half of the group. Those were the outcasts who could get away with looking in the public eye. The others would have easily frightened the locals and give us away. Come; I'll show you what I mean…" he led her off.

It was nearly dawn when they reached the campsite. There, Screwy saw the creatures she saw in the market place, but then she saw the others. Moth Ball was right; they would have frightened the ponies since they were known creatures that were scary-looking and mean. She saw a Diamond Dog, a Manticore, and a Chimera!

"Moth Ball! There you are!" the black griffin came over to him, "You were supposed to return from your patrol an hour ago!"

"I was, but I got side tracked." he moved to show Screw Ball; the others gasped.

"You brought a pony to our hideout?!" the griffin said furiously.

"She wants to join the band!"

The group laughed. Screw Ball wondered why they were laughing. Surely, they could see she was as different as they were with her swirly eyes. Maybe it was still too dark to tell. It was time to bring out the magic… in an instant, street lights popped out of nowhere and lighted up the whole campsite.

"Whoa, hey! She's got swirly eyes!" said the Diamond Dog.

"And she created these street lamps." said the hybrid pony/buffalo.

"Proving she's no ordairy Earth pony…" Moth Ball said proudly.

"Now hold on!" said the griffin, "As leader of the band, I say who gets to join!"

"Sure, Gregor. It's your call." said Moth Ball.

"That was a lot of guts to show our secret hideout to some pony! Don't let it happen again…" he threatened.

"Right…" Moth Ball gulped.

"So," he looked at Screw Ball, "what's your name, kid?"

"Screw Ball."

"Seriously?" he laughed, "what makes you so different that you think you're an outcast?"

"Uh… wasn't it kind of obvious?" she pointed to her eyes and then pointed the street lights.

"The eyes are strange, all right, and you got talent for magic without a horn. I'll give you that, but what's your story…?"

"Story?"

"Yeah, Rosaceae here," he pointed to the hybrid, "is an offspring of a pony and a buffalo. She was shunned out of the community. Camille," he pointed to the Chimera, "was kicked out of the pack because of her diet: only pony food. Sedate," he pinpointed the minotaur, "is the son of legendary motive speaker, Iron Will, who lectured his son about being too nice… He left his father and joined us. Butch," he pointed to the Diamond Dog, "didn't like some of things his clan was doing. And Marvin," he pointed to the Manticore, "We came across him when he… well, why don't you tell her yourself?"

"Ever since I could speak." said Marvin.

Screwy was shocked. The Manticore her mother told her about never spoke a word or else he would have gotten that thorn out of his paw the first time around.

"A magic spell was cast on me, and now I can speak sentences."

"Wow!"

"And Moth Ball…"

"Uh, we don't have to go there, do we?"

"Hey, you brought her here, squirt. That's what you get for bringing in outsiders."

"He doesn't have to say anything." said Screwy as she tried to help out.

"Of course he won't, because I will tell you."

"No… let me…" Moth Ball took a deep breath, "I left the Hive…"

"Hive?"

"Changelings live in a Hive until they are in a mature state to feed off love…"

"Feed off… love?"

"That's why we're not welcomed in Equestria… the Queen of the Changelings tried to feed off love of a captain of the royal guard who was getting married to a princess. The queen took her place, and you already know how… Eventually, she was defeated by the captain and the real princess and was forced to repopulate her army of changelings. That's where I came in, but I was different from the rest and so, I decided to leave."

"How come?"

"I didn't like what they were doing. I hated the idea of feeding off of some pony. That's when Gregor found me and we created the rest of our band of misfits."

"So anyway, kid, unless you got a real tear-jerker story, you ain't in the club." said Gregor.

"But you haven't told your story."

The group gasped and everything stood still.

Gregor dotted her, forcing her to back away, "My story is my own business… I'm the leader, so I don't need to share my tale of woe. Got it?"

She gulped, "Got it…"

"So, again I ask: what's your story…?"

"I don't belong… my family's… different… I'm a creation of that of a spirit and pony. That's why I look the way I look and why I have magical powers. I want to find my place in the world. My cutie mark makes no sense to me, and so I'm hoping I can find that here."

"Sounds good to me!"

"Quiet, Butch!" Gregor ordered, "Hm, you got a good tale, kid. Alright, we'll let you stay, but you've got a long way to go before you're officially one of us. You see, for every newcomer, they need to have a rite of passage to prove they can be an asset to the group… Get what I'm saying?"

"I got to pass a test?"

"Exactly! A test! Think you're up to it?"

"Oh, yeah!"

"Have it your way. Rosa! Show the kid what we do around here!"

"Sure thing, Gregor." Rosaceae moved Screw Ball to the side, "So, you're a Halfling? Like me? That's cool."

"Yeah, I guess I am. Even though it doesn't really show."

"Yeah, you're lucky…"

Screwy got a good long look of Rosaceae, she was mostly pony on the bottom, had a curly tail, a light brown coloring, a light blond mane, buffalo ears, and green eyes, the sort of eyes that can be found on a regular pony.

"But I don't let it bother me so much anymore; not since I've been here. _We spend our whole lives wishing we weren't so freaking' strange… They made us feel that way, but it's they who need to change…"_

Sedate the Minotaur overheard that and pointed out, "The way they think, that is."

"_So it was time to stop the hiding, it's time to stand up tall! Say, 'Hey world, I'm different, and here I am, Hooves and all! Hooves and all!'_

Camille the Chimera sang, "_Let your freak flag wave! Let your freak flag fly! Never take it down! Never take it down! Raise it way up high! Let your freak flag fly! Let it fly… fly… fly!"_

Screwy felt the urge to sing, "_It's hard to be a pony…"_

Sedate, Marvin, and Butch sang, "_Little pony girl…"_

"_So many strings attached…"_

"_Can't cut loose!"_

Rosa rejoined the singing, "_But it's not a choice you made, it's just how you were hatched!"_

The males chanted, "_Oooh, no, no!"_

Everyone of the outcasts sang except Gregor, "_Let your freak flag wave! Let your freak flag fly! Never take it down, never take it down! Raise it way up high! Let your freak flag fly!"_

Butch sang, "_I'm proud to be a doggy!"_

Everyone sang, "_Little dog! Little dog!_"

Marvin sang, "_I raise my furry fist!_"

"_Manticore! Manticore!_"

Screwy sang out, "_It's time I told the world… I'm a magic-being!_"

"_Magic-being!_"

Camille vocalized, "_I did some time in a cage!_"

"_Yeah, yeah…_"

Butch sang, "_I smell like sauerkraut!_"

"_Whoo-hoo…_"

Sedate sang, _"I'm going to shed my house-coat!"_

"_Go!"_

The guys sang, "_Minotaur, you work it out!"_

All of them sang, "_Let your freak flag wave. Let your freak flag fly. Never take it down. Never take it down. Raise it way up high!"_

Screw Ball spoke, "Yes! It all makes sense now! We may be freaks, but we're freaks with teeth, and claws, and magic powers! And together we can stand up to the world! _Never take it down! Raise it way up high!"_

"_Raise it up way high! Raise it up way high! Raise it way up high!"_

Rosa sang again, "_We got magic, we got power, who are they to say we're wrong? All the things that make us special… Are the things that make us strong! What makes us special…"_

Screwy sang with her, "_What makes us special…"_

All of them sang, "_What makes us special… Makes us strong! Let your freak flag wave! Let your freak flag fly! Never take it down! Never take it down! Raise it way up high! Yeah! Let your freak flag fly… Fly… Fly… Fly… Fly…_"

Screw Ball smiled widely and levitated, "I'm floating! I'm good! Get used to it!"

"_Fly!"_

_**AN: Ugh! This song almost killed me with all the tweaking! But I felt the outcasts needed a song to sing to Screw Ball to make her feel she truly belonged. Next chapter, we get back to Fluttershy and Discord.**_


	4. Chapter 4

The kids waited outside of the castle while the grown-ups talked about how the situation with Screw Ball should be done.

"Boring! This is boring!" said Hail Storm as he lied all over the steps.

"I know; I thought they'd be done by now." said Butter Ball.

"Shouldn't they be out looking for Screw Ball by now?" Apple Jewel asked Fire Spark.

"My mom is very busy as it is; she has to take other matters at hand, too."

Perplexity sniffled as Dignity patted her back. Zany was flapping back and forth. Apple Shield watched his best friend and was feeling dizzy.

"Dude, can you please stop?"

"I can't! My big sister is gone and I don't like it!"

"Our mommies and daddies will find her." said Starling.

"I hope you're right…" Zany flew down to her.

In the throne room…

"We have to find her! She could be hurt or lost!" Tears rolled down on Fluttershy's face as she flapped around the room.

Discord comforted his wife, "There, there, we'll find her… or at least we would if we've haven't been wasting all this time when we could have been out there looking for my daughter right now!" he shouted.

"I know…" said Twilight, "But this couldn't have happened at a worse time… The Summer Sun is almost upon us and that's something that cannot be postponed."

"What can we do?" Rarity asked.

"We'll divide into two groups: one as a search party for Screw Ball and the other will finish preparing for Summer Sun. Apple Jack, Rarity, and Pinkie, it'll be essential that you stay here. Fluttershy, Discord, Rainbow, and I will go look for Screw Ball."

"But as a princess, shouldn't you stay here?" Rarity questioned.

"Fire Spark is old enough to take up the duties of royalty while I'm gone. Fluttershy and Discord need me more…"

The parents gave small smiles of gratitude. Fluttershy, in near tears, hugged her friend, "Oh, Twilight… Thank you."

"You've done so much for me already, Twilight; I can't tell you how much I appreciate this…" Discord smiled.

"Hey, Screwy is my goddaughter after all… She comes first."

"We better get going." said Rainbow.

They all headed out to the steps where the kids waited to hear what they had to say.

"Fire Spark," Twilight told her son, "I leave the kingdom under your care."

"You're going?" Starling asks.

"Yes, honey, but your daddy will be here to help your brother out."

Rainbow and Soarin' went to their son and Rainbow told him, "Alright kiddo, you're staying with Aunt Scootaloo until we get Screw Ball home."

"You know, it's quite peaceful without Screwy. She won't stop Butter Ball and me from playing anymore."

"Playing pranks?" his father raised his eyebrow.

"There's that, too."

Rainbow said, "Aw, you don't mean that. If anything, she was like a coach to you guys, teaching you how to be better."

"Yeah… I guess I sort of miss her… and for Perp's sake…"

"Good colt." his dad patted his head.

Meanwhile, Perp and Zany were in a squabble with their parents.

"But we want to come too!" said Zany.

"Absolutely not!" said Fluttershy, "I'll not have more of my children getting lost!"

"Your mother is right."

"But… Screwy…" said Perp.

"We'll get your sister back in no time…" Discord touched her cheek.

"In the meantime, you'll stay with your godmothers: Perp with Rarity and Zany with Pinkie."

On cue, the godmothers made their appearance.

"Don't worry, Perplexity. We're going have lots of fun dressing up!"

"And we'll have cake every night, Zany!"

"And chocolate milk?" he asked.

"Whatever you like!"

Fluttershy was about to object until Discord whispered in her ear, "Let them have some fun… to take their mind off Screwy…"

She sighed, "Yes… you're right." she quickly hugged them before they went to their aunts' side.

"Are we ready?" Twilight asked them.

"Yes, we're ready." said Fluttershy.

"Ready to get our daughter back."

Twilight flapped her wings while the Wonderbolt parents braced for take-off. Discord and Fluttershy braced for take-off, too. Soon, they flew up to the sky with every pony shouting good luck.

"Good luck!" yelled Apple Jack.

"Have a safe trip!" said Rarity.

"Watch out for anything scary!" shouted Pinkie. The kids had widened eyes while the parents glared at her, "What?"

Screwy was having so much fun with the outcasts, but soon noticed one outcast wasn't joining in their fun. She went straight to him.

"Penny for your troubles?" she materialized a penny in front of him.

"Cute." Moth Ball took the penny.

"You never seem to laugh…"

"Sorry, I'm… just not used to it. I don't think I can laugh."

"That story you told me… is that why?"

"Pretty much."

"Was it really that bad?"

"Every changeling that's ever been created is a mindless drone. I, however, had thoughts and could think for myself. To this day, it still baffles me how I couldn't give in to my- the queen's orders of feeding off love…"

"So… you never once smiled, laughed, or even had fun in your life?"

"About one year ago, I ran away. In that time, I still can't have fun… As Gregor's second in command, I need to be on guard at all times."

"So this life's no better for you…"

"No, it is. It's just that Gregor keeps his distance."

"Do you know why?"

"No, he would never say. You ask a lot of questions."

"What can I say? I'm curious. So this test I have to do…"

"You got me. Only Gregor decides what you have to do."

"Did the others have to do tests?"

"To prove their worth and to show they can keep up. There's one rule we live by: my trouble is my trouble…"

"As in, if you get into trouble, you have to get out of it yourself?"

"Yup. Why do think I was so uptight when you caught me? I had to make sure I didn't lose the group."

"I'm sorry…"

"Ah, don't be; you didn't know. Let this be a warning in future situations: whatever happens, we can't help you."

"I understand… but I thought you guys were one big happy family."

"We're close, but not that close."

"Just, how did you come across them all?"

"Well, when Gregor and I were starting out, we were in Appleloosa when we met Rosaceae. She was having trouble fitting in mainly for her looks. Ponies kept staring at her."

Screw Ball knew that feeling all too well… When she was starting school in Pony-Ville, the kids around her couldn't stop staring at her swirly eyes. It was even worse when they learned that she was Discord's daughter. She shook the memory out of her head and asked, "What about Camille?"

"We met her next. We were camping out, all three of us. We were getting hungry and found a farm with a storage bin. We were going to grab some hay and oats, but found Camille going through the same bin. When we learned of her past and diet, we took her in."

"The guys?"

"Butch was wandering above ground and he didn't care about gems like the rest of the Diamond Dogs. He hates getting dirty, but he has proven to be a good muscle. Sedate's a sweet guy; he hates making ponies uncomfortable. That's why he didn't like his Dad's methods so much. We caught a glimpse of one of Iron Will's seminars and when Rosa met Sedate, she offered to let him join us. As for Marvin, as you'll recall, we were in the woods when we found out he could talk."

"So, I'm the newest member?"

"Only if you pass the test."

"Which will be…?"

"Right now." Gregor came up to them.

"Where are we going?" Moth Ball asked.

"Oh, just a little cave in the mountains that I found. I have been meaning to get something I found in there, but I can't get to it."

"How come?" Screwy questioned.

"You'll see when we get there…"

They flew around for what seemed like hours when it was only twenty minutes. Discord turned to Fluttershy, "I just don't understand what could have caused her to run away in the first place. You two didn't get into a fight, did you?"

"How could you assume that?! Screwy and I may not always agree on some things, but we never once had an argument."

"I'm just saying the only reason Screw Ball would run away is if she had fight with one of us. And by us, I mean you, since me and Screwy never have a fight."

"But remember, she was acting strange last night. Something happened between lunch and dinner that caused her to act the way she did and for her to run off."

Twilight flew closer to them, "I did see her visiting Fire Spark. I was walking past his room when I overheard him talking to her. I seem to recall hearing them talking about how they got their cutie mark. Screwy was worrying about hers and what it meant…"

Fluttershy and Discord gave each other confused looks.

"I'll admit Screwy's cutie mark is unusual, but I thought that only meant she was special. Just like she was on the day she got it." said Fluttershy.

"So did I. Why should it concern her?" pointed Discord.

"And for her to take this sudden venture."

Twilight said, "I guess we'll find out once we find her."

They kept on flying.

The outcasts stood just inches away from the cave entrance. Inside, they could hear mighty snores.

"Is that… a dragon in there?" asked Moth Ball.

"It sure is." Gregor answered, "In there is a golden chain pendant I've been wanting, but I couldn't get past the dragon for fear it might wake up and I wouldn't get away in time. So I figured, the kid's got some magic stuff going for her, which could help her get the thing you want most. So, think you can do it? Or you don't want to join anymore?"

"No! I want to join! I can do this."

"Then what are you waiting for? An invitation?"

Screw Ball took a deep breath and walked into the cave, unaware that Moth Ball gave a worried look to her. She traveled deeper in and told herself, "Okay… just remember what Mom told you about the dragon she had to face… Dragons are stubborn but easy to talk to if you use the right attitude on them… They're protective of their treasure…" she stopped once she saw the dragon before her.

It was sleeping on top of a treasure pile. At the left side corner of her eye, she saw the pendant Gregor wanted, but it was on the dragon's tail. Using her magic, she lifted it from there and took it once it reached within her grasp. She turned around and quickly went out, but she tripped on a bunch of jewels. The dragon woke to the clatter and saw her; he rose up and roared at her. Outside, the outcasts had widened eyes while Moth Ball was itching to go after her.

"Poor kid." said Sedate.

"Yeah, I liked her." said Butch.

"She'll come through," said Rosa, "I'm sure of it."

"I hope you're right." said Camille.

By then, the roaring had stopped and all was quiet.

"I'm going to check it out." said Moth Ball.

"You better not try to help her." pointed Gregor.

"No, I'm not." he went in, and as he did, he was surprised to what he saw.

"…So if I promise to make sure no one disturbs your rest anymore, I can keep the pendant?" Screwy asked the dragon.

"It's a deal," the dragon replied, "anything for the daughter of the pony who was kind enough to help me with my errors."

"Thanks!" she turned to go, but then bumped into Moth Ball, "Oh, when did you get here? I thought I had to do this alone."

"I was just checking on you. When we heard the roars, I… feared the worst…"

"Aw, how sweet… but it's okay. Luckily, this was the same dragon my mom had to face back when she was a young mare."

"You're just full of dumb luck, you know that?"

"I guess I am."

They went back out when Screwy presented the pendant to Gregor.

"Well done. You passed the test; you're one of us now."

The outcasts gave a rousing cheer and lifted Screw Ball in celebration.


	5. Chapter 5

Twilight, Rainbow, and Soarin' set up tents when it was getting late. They had to stop and camp in a clearing. Fluttershy and Discord sat on a log next to a fire.

"We'll find her tomorrow…" she told him.

"I hope you're right…"

After eating a camp snack that Twilight provided, Rainbow and Soarin' started going into their tent. Twilight did the same.

As Fluttershy headed to her and Discord's tent, she turned back and asked him, "Coming?"

"You go on ahead; I won't be getting much sleep anyway…"

"At least get some, for your strength."

"I love you…"

"I love you, too…" she went in.

Discord laid his head against the log and looked above to the night sky. Moments later, his eyes started drooping and he fell asleep. A dream but also a memory came to him.

Discord was sitting in his armchair in the living room while reading the newspaper. Suddenly, there was a slam of the door. He turned to see a seven-year-old Screw Ball fuming.

"Rough day at school?"

"Yes! Jewel was home sick and Fire was out of town, so I had no one to hang out with!"

"Well, you know can always hang out with me!"

"What did you have in mind?"

"You know your mother is out with your aunts at the spa and your sister is taking a nap, so… I see no harm in eating some dessert in the meantime…" with a snap of his fingers, a dessert buffet appeared, filled with cakes, ice cream sundaes and candies of all sorts.

"Awesome!" she was about to dig in until he grabbed her by the tail.

"Now remember, this will be just our little secret… Not a word of this to your mother, right?"

"Right!"

"And keep in mind; you need room for dinner, so no pony will suspect a thing."

"I should be able to do that by washing it down with chocolate milk." she made a glass appear. Then, she had a pink cloud pouring out the sweet chocolate milk into it.

"That brings back old times… Have I ever told you about the times I tried to take over Equestria?"

"Only about the millionth time… Mom and you tell me that story to make sure I don't go using my powers the wrong way like you did."

"And don't you forget it."

"Bad or not, you're still my daddy… _So there you were, Dad, a statue, oh so cold, so dead… You tore the world apart, and every pony lost their head. Now it doesn't matter, making chaos is in the past. 'Cause you, are my Daddy Discord, and I, am a piece of you."_

"_Oh simple spawn of mine, without you I would be so lost. You have stuck by my side…"_

"_No matter the tragic cost…"_

Both singing, "_My crazed imagine thoughts, have given you your new found strength! 'Cause (you/I), are my Daddy Discord, and (I/you), (am/are) a piece of (you/me)!"_

They both laughed and the scene started to fade away. In the present day, Screw Ball was sleeping under a tree near the rest of the outcasts. She was muttering the song to the dream/memory.

"_Cause you, are my Daddy Discord… and I, am a piece of you…"_

"Alright, you louts! Time to get a move on!" Gregor shouted them to wake up.

"Is this how it's going to be from now on?" Screwy asked Rosa.

"You bet; every day, we go somewhere new to avoid ponies looking for us."

Moments later, they were near Dodge Junction.

"Alright, you all know the plan."

"Right, Gregor!" everyone except Screw Ball said.

"Um… Excuse me," Screwy waved her hoof, "new kid here, but what do we do exactly?"

Gregor rolled his eyes, "It's simple: Marvin, Butch, and Camille stay here to keep an eye out so we can make an easy escape. Rosa, Sedate, Moth Ball, you, and I will be getting food. Good enough for you?"

"Uh… sure…" but she wasn't sure if she was up to it. She had forgotten that they had to steal food to survive… Surely, she could buy the food for them this time around… "Or I could buy what we need?"

Gregor snorted, "That's a nice sentiment, kid, but do you have the bits to do it?"

"As a matter of fact, I do!" she made a piggy bank appear before them. Using her magic to turn it around, the pig spilled out coins.

"Wow!" the group admired.

"This could get us by for a whole month!" said Rosa.

"Hm," Gregor pondered, "not shabby… Keep in mind, when that pig runs out, you're going to have to get used to stealing, cause that's the way it's going to be!"

"Um, yeah, sure." she gulped. She hoped it wouldn't have to come to that…

"We'll split up, then. Rosa and Sedate, gather any supplies. I'll get the hay. Moth Ball and the new girl will get anything else we may need. Is that clear?"

"Yes!" they all said.

The three big creatures stayed in the shadows as the others went into town. Gregor was making deals with the local farmers while Sedate and Rosa went into a general store. Screwy and Moth Ball, who were in disguise, went into a cherry orchard.

"Gregor's right, you know. You may be able buy the stuff now, but what will happen when it's all gone?"

"I'll think of something."

"Look, I don't like the idea of stealing either, but what choice do you have when you're nearly starving…?"

"I see your point. It's just… something I'm not used to…"

He gave a small smile, remembering their conversation the day before.

"Hey, you're smiling." she pointed out.

"What? Whoa… I guess I am… because of you…"

She returned the smile and then saw the cherries on the trees, "Boy, I could go for one of Apple Jewel's apples about now."

"Apple Jewel?"

"Oh, my best friend. She and I go way back. So does Fire Spark."

He gave a confused look, "I thought you said you were lonely. If you have friends, how can you be?"

"Well, they're busy at the moment, so they wouldn't be able to spend time with me. My parents, as well, so I figured this would be the best time for me to understand what my life is supposed to be."

"Oh, so this Fire Spark…? Is he your colt-friend?" he asked in an almost sad tone.

"What?! No! Ew! He's just a guy I'd known for a long time, and he's not my type."

"Really?!" he got excited, but lowered his voice, "What is your type, then?"

"Uh…" she turned her head and blushed, "The mystery kind…"

"Oh, really? Anyone I know?"

"No, but let me know when you do find one." she trotted in front of him.

He couldn't help but give a loving stare.

"So, does anyone in the gang like cherries?"

"Huh?" he snapped out of his trance, "Yeah, we all do. Well, maybe not Gregor…"

"I'll go get some, then." she went straight to the barn and found Miss Juilblee.

While she was getting the cherries, Moth Ball noticed a section of the orchard still had cherry blossoms. He found some on the ground and picked the biggest one he could find. She came back carrying two baskets by using her magic.

"Okay, we're ready to go."

"Great, and I got something for you, too."

"What?"

He presented her with the cherry blossom and then put it in her mane, "You like?"

"I love it!"

"It goes with your curly hair really well."

"Is it that curly?"

"Hmm, somewhat, but I like it this way."

"You do?"

"I do."

"And for the record, I like it when you're you…"

"Really? You're serious?"

"Yes, I wish you could show yourself now…"

"Maybe I can. Is there any pony around?"

She quickly looked around and saw there really was no pony around, "No, I think you're in the clear."

He transformed back to normal.

"Much better." They spent the rest of the hour walking in the orchard while she kept telling him all about her friends, siblings, and the other young ponies she knew.

Discord wore Sherlock attire while having a magnifying glass to his eye. He looked around the surrounding area of wood, looking for anything that Screwy could've left as a clue to her whereabouts.

"Honey, you know she could have easily have floated."

"Who said I was looking for hoofprints? I'm looking for anything she could have caused with her magic. A half-eaten lollipop, spilled gumdrops, a cotton candy cone! Something like that."

"You know Screwy's not a litter bug."

"Well, it would be a good time if she started acting like one!"

"Think maybe you're trying too hard?" Twilight pointed out.

"No! If anything, we're not trying harder!"

"Discord, I'm just as desperate to find our daughter as you are, but maybe you're going about it in the wrong way…"

"I fail to see how I'm doing that."

"Instead of looking for Screwy ourselves, let her come to us. Think: what is the one thing Screw Ball can't resist being away from?"

"Her daddy?" he said with big eyes.

"You're close; it's something her daddy does…" she hinted to him.

"You're so right! My dear, you never seize to amaze me! And that's what I love about you…" they touched faces.

It was nighttime as the outcasts gathered around the fireside, eating the cherries Screwy got.

"Delicious!" complimented Sedate.

"Yeah. Thanks, Screw Ball." said Rosa.

"Aw, you can call me Screwy."

"Screwy! I like that very much!" said Butch.

"It suits you well." hissed Camille's snake head.

"You are certainly one special kid," said Marvin. "Why, just the way you handled that dragon or that you managed to come up with money!"

Gregor was nearby on guard duty, but he heard those words and felt his temper rising.

"She's definitely one of a kind…" said Moth Ball.

She had to turn her head when she went pink.

Rosa then yawned, "Well, this was great. Thanks again, Screwy." she got up.

The others did random thanks as well and got up to find a resting spot. Screw Ball went to find a sleeping area, but saw Moth Ball still sitting.

"Aren't you going to bed?"

"Can't; it'll be my turn for keeping watch soon. You go on ahead to get your rest. We'll be leaving first thing in the morning."

"Right. Well, good night."

"Good night…" as she went from his sight, two green glowing eyes were observing him…

_**AN: Couldn't resist using parts of the Daddy Discord song, it really speaks a lot about Screw Ball's character. And it shows that Discord could actually be a father if he wanted to be. Watch it on YouTube, it is quite good, and why hasn't the show pick up any ideas from that song?!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Moth Ball was all alone going through the clearing, but he froze the moment he heard, "Well, I thought I'd never be able to find you!"

He turned to see… "M-M-Mother? What are you doing here?!"

Queen Chrysalis stepped closer to her son, "Isn't it obvious? To bring you home! I say your learning experience has been enough for you."

"Wait… What?"

"Oh, dear. You can't honestly believe that you ran away on your own, did you? I let you!"

"You mean… you wanted me to leave… to…"

"To understand the world around you! And you have done well! Now that this part of your training is over, you can return to resume your duties as prince!"

"But, Mother I… I met someone…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I… I met this girl… and I think she likes me…"

Chrysalis let out a hearty laugh, "Oh, my son, so much you have to learn… Love is weakness! It's strength for us, but weak for others! Besides, does this girl know what you are?"

"Yes." he said firmly, "And she prefers me this way!"

"Hmm, interesting… so she's already seen your real self… but does she know you're the Prince of Changelings? My heir and the future king of Equestria?!"

He gulped, "Uh, no…"

She chuckled, "I figured you wouldn't dare give away your true identity… so how can this girl like you for you? _This is why you never should have left… Dear, this whole romance that you've invented… Just proves you're too naïve to be here… Why would she like you? Come on, now really… Look at you; you think that she's impressed? Don't be a dummy, come with mummy… Mother…"_

"No!"

"No? _Oh, I see how it is… Moth Ball knows best, Moth Ball's so mature now, such a clever grown-up mister… Moth Ball knows best… Fine, if you're so sure now, go ahead and tell her! But once you do, watch you'll see…"_

"I will!"

"_Trust me my dear, that's how fast she'll leave you! I won't say I told you so! No, Moth Ball knows best, so if she's such a cutie, go ahead put her to the test! If she's lying, don't come crying… Mother knows best!" _she flew off.

"No… no… you can't tell her… not yet…"

The search party rose early that morning to set their plan in motion. Discord started making a huge chocolate rain cloud to go across the forest floor.

"There! Screw Ball will see this puppy and come straight to us!" Discord wiped his hands, "Once she is within reach, I will grab her, hold her, snuggle her, cradle her, then… I'll ground her for a month!"

"Not a month, that's too harsh… A week is only fair." reasoned Fluttershy.

"Fine, just as long as she never leaves my sight again!"

"Let's just hope this works…" said Rainbow.

"It's got to!" pointed Discord, "It just got to…"

"Remind us to try this trick if Hail Storm ever does something like this…" Soarin' told his wife.

"Oh-ho, you bet!"

"Now, we wait…" said Twilight as they watched the pink cloud.

Screwy laughed to the joke Sedate just said.

"I got more of those where they came from."

"Ever thought of being a comedian?"

"No, but you think I could be?"

"Sure! You'd be great at it!"

"Hm, I'll have to think about it. Thanks, Screwy!"

"Anytime."

That's how it was for the rest of the morning as she spent time with each outcast, minus Gregor.

"Where did you learn those cool moves?" she asked Rosaceae.

"My mother. She was part of the buffalo tribe and was talented in acrobatics. She taught me the same moves."

"Awesome. My mom taught me how to sing." she gave out a small chuckle, "Dad's grateful I inherited her good singing voice, considering he's not really the best singer, but he's still good."

"My dad was happy that I inherited his strong leg muscles. I remember that when I was little, we would go to the apple orchard and buck the apples needed to make apple pies for the oncoming buffalo stampede. Mom would always be right in the middle…" she sighed, "Those were happier times…"

"Did… did you run away? When you joined the gang?"

"Oh, no. I was already in my teens and could be on my own. It was hard saying good-bye to my folks, though…"

"Do you visit them?"

"Not if you want to lose the group, since we don't stay in one place."

"Oh, right…"

"I've been wondering, why did you run off if you had parents?"

"I…I just felt this was something I had to do. Of course, I couldn't tell my parents I wanted to hang out with bandits; they would have never accepted that."

"That is true. Are you going to go back?"

"I will, as soon as I know what my future holds."

"One thing's for sure: you'll always have a spot in the group…"

"Aw, thank you…"

Next, she hung out with Camille.

"How did you figure out you were a vegatiean?"

"It wasn't by choice, but eating ponies never really appealed to me… So when I started tasting hay and other pony food, it was perfect to satisfy my taste buds."

When hanging out with Marvin, she asked if he knew a Manticore that had a thorn stuck in his paw and needed a pony to get rid of it. She remembered the Elements of Harmony story that her mother and aunts told her about.

"Funny you should say that," he said, "but that was my cousin!"

"Really?! My mom was the one who pulled the thorn out!"

"Really?! Uncanny coincidence…"

"It's creepy, all right…"

Butch and her were gathering firewood when she told him, "You know, I knew a pony who was kidnapped by other Diamond Dogs," She remembered the story Aunt Rarity told her, "I was wondering, were you a part of that?"

"Heavens, no! I was just a tiny pup when the leaders brought down that white pony who had gem finding abilities; she gave them a really hard time."

She said under her breath, "You don't know the half of it…"

"That was also the day I figured gems weren't worth it if you're just going to give it away to a pony!"

Screwy laughed until suddenly, a dark shadow went over them. They looked up to see a dark cloud.

"Looks like it's going to rain…" said Butch as he moved ahead.

But Screwy bit her lip; she knew all too well what that cloud was. She whispered, "Ah, no…" she dropped the wood and as she paced herself, she kept thinking, _They're on to me! Mom and Dad are close by! And if there's one thing I can't resist, it's Dad's super chocolaty rain clouds!" _And the next thing she knew, pieces of fudge fell from the cloud. Instead of hail, it was bits of fudge, mixed with the chocolate milk rain. The outcasts noticed this and immediately grabbed any fudge and opened their mouths for the milk to fall in.

She fought the urge to go inside the cloud, to its dark, rich, creamy center… "No… I'm sorry, Mom, Dad… but I can't come home, not yet…" Quickly, she took off her propeller hat, the hat she had since her first birthday, the hat she never parted with not even just to go to sleep. She summoned a piece of paper and pencil and wrote something down. She placed in her hat, and then with her mighty famous screw ball throw, the hat went inside the cloud. Just like that, the cloud stopped the rain and went back.

"Screwy!" Moth Ball came over to her, "This is amazing!" he said while eating the fudge.

"Well, thanks, but I didn't do this."

"Say what?"

"I'll tell you tonight…"

"Here it comes!" Rainbow flew down.

"Oh, Screwy!" said Fluttershy.

"Come to Papa!" Discord went up to the cloud, but just then, the hat fell out and landed at Fluttershy's feet.

"Screwy's hat!"

"But that kid never goes anywhere without that thing!" said Rainbow.

Fluttershy sees the note that popped out, took it, and gave it to Twilight.

"What does it say?" Discord asked.

Twilight started reading it, "'Mom, Daddy, I'm sorry to cause you worry, but this is something I have to do. Jewel and Fire can explain why I've left. I promise I'll be back. Love, Screw Ball.'"

There was a brief moment of silence until Fluttershy started crying. Discord went by her side to wrap himself around her. He couldn't say anything as her pain was the same as his.

"We have to go back, anyway…" said Twilight, "I have to prepare for the princesses' arrival in two days… I was hoping we'd find Screw Ball by now, but if Screwy doesn't want to come home yet, we have to wait until she does…"

"We can't just leave her here!" yelled Fluttershy.

"Screw Ball is young, but she is old enough to handle herself." said Discord.

"In the meantime," said Twilight, "we'll get to the bottom of Screw Ball's need to leave. I have to ask my son a few questions…"

The outcasts all gathered at the campfire when Gregor said, "That was pretty risky, kid; you could have given away our position!"

"But that wasn't me!"

"Oh, really. Care to explain…?"

"Yes. Are you all aware of the legend of Discord, the Spirit of Chaos?"

They gave random nods and agreements.

"Sure, but what's that got to do with anything?" said Butch.

"He's… my father."

They all had wide eyes and mouths.

"Whoa!" Sedate broke the silence, "He is?!"

"He is. Just today, he and my mom were looking for me, but I made sure they backed off."

"Good, because if they did found you, you'd be kicked out." said Gregor.

"I kind of figured on that."

"Well, that explains almost everything about you." said Camille.

"Yeah, and there's lots of lore on Discord." said Sedate, "Like the times he tried to take over Equestria and when he reformed to do good for ponies," Screwy smiled to that, but her smile immediately turned into a frown when she heard… "Or how about when he joined forces with Tirek during that time of being good."

"What?" that was new to her; neither one of her parents or aunts ever mentioned Discord joining forces with Tirek while they were on the quest for the keys…

"You mean…" said Moth Ball, "You don't know?"

"Know what? That my father did join forces with an ultimate bad guy?! No!"

"Oops… Sorry…" apologized Sedate.

"So they never told you?" questioned Rosa.

Screwy could only shake her head.

"Maybe we better change the subject…" began Camille.

"No! I want to know everything about that time!"

"You're sure about that?" Butch asks.

"Hey, if the kid wants to know the truth, let her know." said Gregor.

"Sedate knows it best. He can tell it." said Marvin.

"Is this what you really want?" he asked.

"Yes." she was determined to hear it, but deep down, she was scared of what was going to happen.

Sedate told the story of when Tirek was on the loose and it was up to Discord to recapture him, but once he did come face to face with him, he was offered to join him and claim Equestria for themselves. The deal was too great for Discord and helped Tirek steal magic from unicorns, flight from pegasi, and strength from Earth ponies. Screw Ball had to fight back tears during that part. Then when he plotted with Tirek to capture the fourth alicorn princess, he had to capture the rest of her friends as bait. Screwy couldn't bear to hear that part, since one of those friends was her mother, the pony that her father would fall in love with. To betray their friendship at that time was unbearable…

But when Sedate got to the part about Tirek betraying Discord in return, she was surprised. Then, after her aunt Twilight's great battle with Tirek, he offered a trade for the alicorn magic for her friends; even Discord was in the trade- off. Screwy admired her aunt's choice when she wanted all her friends, including her father. Sedate then made a point that Discord saw his error of his ways and gave Princess Twilight a peace offering, which would eventually lead to Tirek's defeat. This was the start of Discord's newly reformed life.

All was quiet as they looked at Screw Ball, hoping she was alright. She gave no expression and merely said, "I think I'll go to bed now. Thanks, Sedate." she went off, not knowing that Moth Ball secretly followed her.

Screwy sat in a patch of evergreen all alone. She sniffled, but she did not release tears. She felt anger yet relief at the same time. She was grateful that her parents never told her that story; she probably would have been frightened of her father growing up.

"Um, ahem." said a voice.

She turned to see a changeling she knew well, "Oh," she said as she wiped her eye, "Moth Ball…"

"Need some company?"

"I would like that very much…"

"I'm sorry that this was a shock to you…"

"It's okay… I'm pretty sure I would have found out sooner or later… If not from my parents, another pony would have told me. My aunt Twilight, probably, or aunt Pinkie; she likes to reveal stuff…"

"Did you say 'Twilight'? As in Twilight Sparkle?"

"Yeah, I know. One of my aunts, in fact my godmother personally, is Princess Twilight Sparkle. I get that reaction a lot."

Moth Ball did a slight nervous chuckle, "Right, princess…" Actually, he knew about Twilight because of his mother's defeat at the royal wedding. His mother griped how she saw through the disguise and helped the real princess to the queen's demise. "So, are you going to be alright?"

"Oh, sure. I just needed a moment to understand what was going through my father's head, what he was thinking… there is a scary side to all this…"

"What's that?"

"If my father never turned completely good or that my mother would have never forgiven him, I don't think either me or my brother and sister would have ever existed!"

"That is scary… because… I can't imagine what my life would be like, without you…"

She gave a slight gasp, "You… you mean that?"

"More than you know…"

Suddenly, she pulled him into a hug! He felt a strange tingling feeling all over him. Never had he experienced this strange gesture before, "What… what is this?"

"You never had a hug before?"

"No; this is the first time I ever had one."

"Well, do you like it?"

"I do! It's an amazing feeling, something I never want to give up!"

"There's more where that came from…" she resumed hugging him.

They were in tight embrace for a bit until he had to break away.

"I should… probably go. Night duty, you know."

"Oh, yeah… and I should go to… sleep…" neither one of them wanted to go.

"Well, good night…"

"Night…" they both parted ways. A few minutes later, she felt a strange sensation coming over her, "_This affection I feel is hard to understand… It's not the way I planned… My world is changing… Wherever I turn, it's his face I see… Looking back at me, and in my eyes I can't disguise the affection I feel… Is getting the better of me… Oh, for the first time, it's not a dream… Oh, for the first time, it seems so real… That I want to remember every moment that I'm there beside him… When he gently takes my hand… So here I am, feeling things I've never felt and all because of him… My world is changing…"_

Elsewhere, Moth Ball felt the sensation too, "_She's turned my whole world upside down…"_

Screwy sang, "_Everything that I do… I do to catch his eye… Well and I won't deny, I stand here guilty…"_

"_I wonder if she feels the same…"_

"_Cause this affection I feel…"_

"_As I feel?"_

Both sang, "_Has gotten the better of me…?"_

She sang, "_So, for the first time…"_

"_Oh, for the first time…"_

"_Can this be love?"_

"_Can this be love?"_

"_Oh, for the first time…"_

"_Ooo, for the first time…_"

"_I know it's real…"_

"_It's real…"_

"_And with him I feel so completely…"_

"_Completely…"_

"_Uniquely like no other…"_

"_Ooo, she is like no other…"_

"_As he gently…"_

Both sang, "_Holds me close…_"

She resumed, "_But, wait a minute… What am I saying?"_

"_I've never known…"_

"_I never thought on a scale so grand…"_

"_Ooo, these feelings…"_

"_But these emotions racing through me… Tell me I must… Tell me I can…"_

"_I've never felt these things…"_

Both sang, "_I'm finding who I am! 'Cause for the first time…"_

Screw Ball vocalized, "_I have no doubts…"_

_These things she does…_

They sang, "_Oh, for the first time…"_

"_I understand…_" Screwy sang.

"_I'm trying to understand…"_

They both sang again, "_Yes, for the first time, I realize that…_"

"_All the things… They said would happen…_"

"_Something strange happened…_"

"_Well, they're happening to me…"_ both sang.

"_Every time I'm with that colt…"_

"_Every time I'm with her…"_

"_Every time I'm with…"_

"_Could I be…"_

"_That_ _colt!"_

Screwy twirled happily in the air, unaware of a changeling queen watching her. The queen gave a snarl towards her…


	7. Chapter 7

Gregor walked around fuming, recalling what the band said when Screw Ball left the fire pit as they pitied her. Ever since she came into the picture, they were becoming softies. They used to be tough and kept their distance from each other, but thanks to the little girl, they were becoming closer by the minute… He didn't like it.

Just then a sweet but tough voice said, "What's the matter, Gregie…"

He turned around, saying, "Gia?"

A white griffin showed up to him, "Yes… and no…" in a green blaze, she reverted back to Chrysalis.

"You!"

"Yes…"

"How did you…?"

"Know about your lost love? I can sense a pony's or, in your case, a creature's connections to the ones they love. This surprises me that you still consider her as a loved one when she broke your heart and left you for another!"

"I don't care!"

"Ah, but you do care… because all you have now is your little band… but even that's being taken away… by that little girl…"

Gregor gave off a look of anger.

"Help me to help you get rid of her…"

"Why? What is she to you?"

"A threat to my son… I've seen the way they spend time together."

"Wait, Moth Ball? He's your son? A prince?!"

"Exactly…"

"Whoa! First, that kid says she's the daughter of Discord, and now Moth Ball is Queen Chrysalis's son…"

"What was that? The girl is Discord's daughter?! Goody-two shoes Discord?! Funny, I didn't expect him to be the marrying type… This new information is quite useful to me… And all the more reason to get rid of her before she reveals that she's met a changeling. The last thing I need is for Discord to stop us with his new so-called friends: Sparkle, Celestia, and Cadance!"

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Nothing for now, but I'll be back… Just keep an eye on both Moth Ball and the girl."

"Her name's Screw Ball, by the way."

She snorted, "Typical of Discord to name his child like that. Makes me wonder what pony he married to go along with it."

It was high noon as Twilight had Apple Jewel and Fire Spark sitting side by side in the throne room. They faced their interrogators: his parents, her parents, and their friend Screw Ball's parents.

"Care to share what this letter means?" Twilight showed them the letter Screwy gave them.

Both quickly read the letter, and then Jewel said to him, "It's gotta be the cutie mark worry."

"It has to be! She wouldn't run off for any other reason."

"Unless it was a boy."

"Oh, no!" Discord pointed out, "My daughter would not be thinking about boys! Because she's not dating, period!"

"Remind me to have a talk with you about that later. Right now, I just want her to come home."

"Think, you two," said Apple Jack, "What was Screwy so worried about with her cutie mark?"

"She wondered if throwing baseballs around was her true destiny." answered Fire, "Because my cutie mark meant I was a natural leader."

"And mine was being an apple farmer, but I figured there was something more we were missing with her. Looking back, it didn't seem that way. With us both being busy with Summer Sun, we couldn't go further to helping her…" she put her hooves to her eyes, "I feel like such a rotten apple of a friend now…"

"Me, too… some great leader I turned out…"

"Hey, now…" AJ comforted, "Don't go so hard on yourselves. At least you tried to help her and that's what matters."

"And that's one of the hard lessons of being a royal prince, Fire," said Twilight, "you can't help all the time…"

"And if anything…" said Fluttershy, "It's our fault we told Screwy we couldn't be around… so whatever problem she had, she couldn't come to us…"

"Screwy never did like things to go unanswered. She always needed a way to figure them out…" said Fire.

"While we always took it slow and let time do its thing…"

"We sure did…" they found themselves staring at each other lovingly. When they had turned back to the crowd, the parents either had raised eyebrows or smirks.

"So, how long has this been going on?" Discord said in a sly tone.

"What?!" they both said.

"Yeah, and I've noticed you got your father's stare, sugar cube. Those were the same eyes your dad always gave to Rarity when we were young."

"What?" Spike protested, "No, they're not!"

"Oh, yes, they are! I remember that look and it was exactly like that!" said Twilight.

"Well…" Spike found the right thing to say, "Fire had that same blush when you were crushing on Flash back when you first met him!"

Twilight gasped and turned to avoid her husband's gaze.

"Is that true?" he asked her.

She did a simple nod.

"Aw, don't be like that. After I met you, I couldn't stop thinking about you at all…"

"Really?" she faced him.

"You bet…" they held hooves.

Spike turned to his wife, "And for the record, I think I stare at you longer now then when I stared at Rarity back then."

"Aw, shucks… come here, lover boy." she grabbed him and kissed him on the lips. Fluttershy and Discord knew then it was best to leave the room.

"Great, we're the ones falling in love and they're stealing the show." pointed Apple Jewel.

"Are we falling in love?" Fire questioned.

"They say we are, but… are we?"

"Well, um… if you really want to know… you always were… pretty cute…" he turned pink.

"I was? To you?"

"Well, yeah…"

"I have a confession… when we were in school, I had a crush… on you."

"Whoa! Did Screwy know?"

"No, I dared not mention to either of you, for all I knew, Screwy could've had a crush on you, too…"

"Aw, Jewel, name a time that Screw Ball's shown interest in me! We liked to mess each other's heads."

"Now that sounds like your Uncle Discord and me." said Twilight, "Sorry to get in, but apparently from the sound of it, we seem to have both rubbed off our battle of wits on to the two of you."

"So, it would seem." popped up Discord, "Tell me, does Screwy use her cunning?"

"Yes!" said Fire.

"And you in return use your reasoning and intelligence?" he asked.

"Of course!"

"I rest my case."

Fluttershy came back in and grabbed him by the paw, "Come on."

They went out to one of the balconies.

"Well, it's nice to know that we won't have to worry about Fire Spark making moves on our daughter." said Discord.

"Well, I think it could have been nice, then we would've been related to Twilight at least."

"That is the only upside… Princess Screw Ball, can't you just see it?"

She gave him a look from missing the point.

Moth Ball paced back and forth in a quiet area away from the others and told himself, "Okay, you have to tell her today… Oh, where do I start? Just say right then and there, 'I'm the Prince of the Changelings and my mother is the Queen!'" He did a face palm, "No… that's bad…" he sighed, "Screwy… I have something to tell you, but I'm afraid what you think, but maybe considering of your own heritage, you'll understand…" he shook his head, "No, don't say that. This is about you, not her. I could care less if she's Discord's daughter, I just… want her…"

"Moth Ball?"

"Uh, Screwy!" he turned back to her, "How long have you been standing there?"

"I just got here. Is everything alright?"

"Everything's… fine."

"You're sure about that? You seem troubled…"

"Does it show?"

"Sort of, and you're usually around me more. Lately, you haven't…"

"Well, you got me now. What do you want to do?"

"We could just walk around…"

They did just that as Gregor watched from afar, then he heard a rustling next to him. When he checked it out, he saw Chrysalis on edge.

"At this rate, she will accept him and he'll never want to leave, ever!"

"They can't seem to keep away from each other."

"Time to break some hearts… My son needs to learn that love will give out eventually. I'm sure you are familiar with this…"

Gregor just kept a straight face, daring not to show the pain within, "What must I do?"

"Tomorrow is the Summer Sun Celebration. Every pony will be out celebrating, and your job is to go to the place where the girl was living with her father. From there, make sure the girl gets caught by her parents. They'll make sure she never leaves their sight again… I, on the other hand, will convince Moth Ball to return to the Hive and from there, life goes on until our conquest of Equestria!"

"And I resume my role as my troop's real leader!"

"Precisely… You know what to do, I'll be waiting…" she buzzed off.

That night, Gregor told them they would be leaving before dawn.

"So, go to sleep now. We have to get going to the place before the celebration gets too big."

They did just that and rested up. They woke up to the crack of dawn. Screw Ball was so sleepy that she didn't notice that the path they were taking was the Everfree forest path, which would lead into Pony-Ville…


	8. Chapter 8

"Ugh!" Discord was fixing his red sash across his white uniform, "Do I have to wear this?!" he told his wife that Summer Sun morning while getting ready for the princesses' arrival.

"You know as well as I do that Twilight wanted all of the Court of Friendship as well as the spouses to make a good impression on the kingdom. All of the husbands will be wearing them."

"Mom," came in Zany, "I can't get my bowtie to stick."

Fluttershy fixed his crooked bowtie, "There you go, oh… you look so handsome!"

"What about me?" Discord moved his head upside-down to her.

"You're… fine."

"What?!"

She giggled, "Oh, you know I was only kidding. You're very handsome."

"And you, my sweet," he snapped his fingers and she wore a long dark red dress, "are gorgeous…" he swept off her hooves and twirled her around, going in for a dip.

"Dear… not front of the children…"

"Children…" he let go of her, "don't remind me…Screwy and I were supposed to be having fun today…"

"She'll come around… maybe she'll surprise us by showing up today."

"That would be a nice surprise… I hope that's the case…"

"Me, too…" they held hands.

Perplexity came in wearing a light blue dress, "The royal guard is here to escort us to the castle."

The entire town was decorated all over the place. The ponies waited outside for the arrival of the royals. Twilight and her family stood in the doorway of the castle as she had on her crown. Next to the steps of the castle were the other girls and their families on each side. Rainbow, Rarity, and Pinkie on the left, and Apple Jack and Fluttershy on the right.

"Here they come!" shouted a male pegasus.

"Places, ponies!" yelled Mayor Mane from town hall.

Three flying chariots came closer out of the sky, consisting of Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadance with Shining Armor and their daughter, Princess Skyla. The chariots stopped in front of Twilight's castle. They got out as Twilight and the family went to them.

"Princess Twilight Sparkle." spoke Celestia.

"Princess Celestia."

"Thank you for the hosting the Summer Sun Celebration here in Pony-Ville."

"It was an honor, Princess."

Celestia turned to the village, "I hereby commence the opening ceremonies of the Summer Sun!"

The ponies cheered as they headed off to celebrate. The mothers and fathers gave the okay for their children to go ahead and enjoy themselves.

Starling ran to Skyla and they did the Sunshine, Sunshine rhyme which their mothers taught them.

Skyla asked her cousins, "So, what do you want to do first?"

"We got some ideas," answered Fire, "Starling's got it all planned out."

"Yeah! Come on, B.C.B.F.F!"

"B.C.B.F.F?" Apple Jewel asked.

"Sure, Big Cousin Best Friend Forever!" Starling said.

Zany pointed, "It's just like me and Prep call Screwy B.S.B.F.F. You know, Big Sister Best Friend Forever…" he lowered his head.

"I heard the news… is it true?" Skyla asked.

Fire answered for them, "Yes, she just upped and gone…"

"Will she come back?"

"We think so, but we don't know when."

At that time, Cadence was comforting Fluttershy, "I'm so sorry about Screw Ball…"

"Just like what happened with Little Lady…"

"History just had to repeat itself. But since you did hear from her and she said she'll come back, I'm sure you won't have to wait much longer…"

"I wish she was right here in my arms… I miss holding her as my baby…"

Shining Armor told Discord, "This must've been really hard for you."

"More than you can imagine…"

Twilight said, "We tried looking for her, but since she doesn't want us coming after her, we have to wait until she's ready to come home."

Celestia came into the conversation, "Some things do not happen on its own accord. Perhaps it was fate that lead Screw Ball away from her home and family."

"Don't talk to me about fate!" pointed Discord, "Screwy shouldn't have left her warm bed, going away from her siblings, her mother, her father!"

"Then maybe it was the right time Screw Ball to leave," said Luna, "You have become too overprotective of your child to not let her grow."

"Overprotective?! I never!"

"Discord…" Flutters flew up to him, "She's right… Ever since her birth, you two been inseparable… but now… you're controlling what Screwy should or shouldn't do… The next thing you know, you'll be that controlling over Perplexity, then Zany… maybe… Screwy leaving was a good thing…"

"How can you say that?!"

"This is an issue that we need to resolve with you. Our children are growing up whether we like it or not… I don't like the idea of Screwy leaving the nest anymore than you do, but she needs to lead her own life… As we all did…"

He rubbed his neck, sighing in realization, "Yes… you're right… I'm sorry… I have been controlling… It's just, I never had a true family in my eons of being alive. You were my first family… my wife… then when our blessing was born, I refused for anything to happen to her. I made that same vow with all of our blessings… The children I never thought I'd have… You're all I have…"

She gave a gentle smile, lifted his chin, and then kissed him on the lips, which he gladly returned. The onlookers didn't even cringe as they knew it was a beautiful moment they were having.

"A wonderful lesson to have learned, wouldn't you agree, Princess Twilight?" Celestia said.

"Yes…" Twilight looked at her children, "Letting go of something precious to your heart isn't easy, but when the time is right, you know then that you should…" she saw Fire Spark exchanging glances to Apple Jewel and could have sworn she saw Starling crushing on Zany.

"But all the same," said Discord, "I wish she would come home."

"Yes…" they embraced in sorrow.

Screwy and the outcasts sat at the edge of Pony-Ville with bits of the Everfree forest.

"What are we doing back here?" Rosa asked.

"Slight change in plans," said Gregor, "we're crashing the party."

"What?!" they all shouted.

"But we've never done that before!" said Moth Ball.

"Hey, first time for everything."

_Oh, this is bad… so very bad… _thought Screw Ball.

"You okay, Screwy?" Moth Ball whispered, "You seem to be a shade whiter."

"I just… didn't think we'd be back here… I can't go out there…"

"I understand. You can stay here while we do this."

"No can do, Moth Ball." said Gregor, "No telling if we'll get separate, so she'll be on her own, and I'm pretty sure you two don't want that…"

They both gave each other confused looks.

"Here's how we'll do it: Rosa, Sedate, and I will grab the food and other odds and ends. Camille, Butch, and Marvin will distract the crowd, since no one will dare go near them. And you two can hit the castle treasury…"

Screwy gasped. Never had she thought she'd be stealing from her godmother.

"Is there a problem…?" he eyed her.

She gulped, "No… no problems here…" she gave off a dopey grin.

"Then… let's move out!"

The kids were enjoying their surroundings until… A huge roar let out and they saw the Manticore coming at them. Right behind him was a Diamond Dog and a Chimera! They screamed in terror and ran away. Other ponies around them did the same.

The parents were doing lively chats with the princesses until…

"Manticore!" shouted Hail Storm as they ran to their folks.

"Chimera!" screamed Apple Shield.

"Diamond Dog!" yelled Zany.

"What are you-" Then Twilight saw the commotion.

The grown-ups all rushed over. Leaving the castle unguarded, Screwy and Moth Ball in his colt disguise looked to see the coast was clear. Then, they went inside the castle.

"Where do you think the treasury is?" he asked her.

"I know… it's this way…" she said in a low tone.

Being the friend of a prince, he gave her the castle tour of all the rooms, including the treasure room, which Princess Celestia had entrusted Princess Twilight to protect some of Equestria's important treasures.

She opens the door to the vault. He was agape to the sight, "Whoa…"

They look around and Screwy saw her reflection in a golden goblet. Was this to be her future: stealing things that belonged to other ponies and to ponies that she knew?

"Screwy?"

"I can't do it! I just can't! This isn't me! I've never stolen anything from my life and I never will!"

"But if you don't do this, then Gregor will kick you out! And… I don't want that happening to you…"

Screw Ball stared back at the cup again…

"Bandits!" shouted Daisy as she and other ponies ran away.

Twilight saw the cloaked figures and gave Discord a death glare.

"What?!" he shrugged, "How was I suppose to know they would actually come back?"

"Now's not the time!" said Fluttershy.

The kids watched their parents deal with the crisis at hand. Butter Ball turned his head back to the castle where he saw two small cloaked figures coming out. He pointed out, "Hey! Those two are bandits, too!"

"Should we tell the grown-ups?" ask Starling.

"There's no time!" said Hail Storm, already flying over.

"Wait, we can't just-" started Skyla, but they were already going after them.

Discord turned his head back, noticing the children running off.

"Hm… Now what are those kids up to…?" he snapped his fingers and turned into various objects while following them.

Hail Storm had them in his sight, "Yo, thieves! Stop!" he got closer to one of them and jumped on that one, "Gotcha!" they tumbled over and the cloak fell off the crook. The others had stopped in their tracks, and so did the other figure who took off his hood.

"Screw Ball?!" they said.

"Screwy!" said the mysterious colt.

Screw Ball turned her head to him shouting, "Just go!"

"But-"

"Go!"

The colt quickly ran off while she faced her friends.

"Screw Ball… What…" sputtered Fire.

"Where have you been?!" demanded Zany.

"Why did you leave in the first place?!" asked Apple Jewel.

They asked random questions, which Screwy had to shout, "Enough! I'll tell you this much…"

She admitted to them that most of it had to do with figuring out her cutie mark, but half of it was to know more about the bandits.

"Was it that cute colt?" questioned Prep, which Dignity gave a worried look.

"Yeah," said Jewel, "was it? Because I don't blame you…" she nudged her.

"Hey!" said Fire.

"Gee, why are you so uptight?" said Screwy, "Unless… Ha! It was about time! I thought you two would never get together!"

"Wait," said Jewel, "You wanted us together? I thought you wanted Fire for yourself…"

"No way! You two were a better fit. Besides, he's not my type. A little too stressful for my taste…"

"Screw's right. I never would have been able to keep up with her. She's too unpredictable for me."

"The point is…" Screwy continued, "I'm sorry I ran off on all of you, especially you two…" she looked at her siblings, "But I had to do it… Can you forgive me…?"

"We forgive you…" said Prep, hugging her sis.

"Totally," Zany hugged her, too, "just a give a heads up next time, before you go on a crazy adventure by yourself, and take me with you."

She ruffled his mane, "Nice try, kiddo, but… no."

They giggled to that.

"So, are you back?" asked Skyla.

"No, not just yet…"

"What?! Why?!" they all said again.

"I still don't know what my purpose in life is. Until I can find it, I won't be coming home anytime soon."

"Can't you try to find it here?!" said Hail.

"I didn't meet the bandits by chance. I was meant to meet them."

"About that…" pondered Butter Ball, "Why were you in the castle with one of them?!"

"Yeah, Screwy…" said Fire, "What was that all about?"

She sighed and lowered her head, then took a small bag throwing at his feet. The bag revealed the golden goblet, "Take it back! I really hated stealing that thing! I'm so sorry…"

"But why…?"

"If I didn't steal it, I would have been kicked out. Well, I don't care anymore! It's bad stealing from others, but it's worst when you steal from your closest friends…" she said with near tears.

"Aw Screw Ball…" he hugged her, "Thank you… This just shows you couldn't go through with it. You're a true friend to the end…"

"And you are all my true friends… but I need to finish this up first, and then I'll be back, I promise. All I ask is that you never saw me…"

They all looked at each other then gave a nod, with them all saying, "Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

Screw Ball smiled widely. They got into a group hug, but their sweet moment was short-lived when a voice said, "They made have pinkie-promised, but I didn't…"

They turn to see Discord with an arch-eyebrow and his hands crossed.


	9. Chapter 9

"Daddy! I…" Screw Ball started to say, but he raised his paw, making her not say other word.

"Children, I would a word with my missing-for-days-daughter…" he said in a low tone.

"Aw, Dad," said Zany, "go easy on her…"

"This doesn't concern you, son. This is between me and your sister, Screw Ball. Perplexity, make sure you take him back to your mother."

"Yes, Daddy." she led Zany off. The rest followed behind.

Fire and Jewel were the last to go, giving a good-luck face to their friend.

There was awkward silence between father and daughter for the longest time until Discord said, "I can't even begin to tell you how disappointed I am in you…"

"I know…" she kept her face down.

"Why? Just why? What possessed you to leave your family like that?"

"I… I don't know… I just felt like I had to…"

"You just… had to? That's a pretty poor excuse, Screw Ball… and I know my excuses."

Anger then filled her and caused her to say, "Oh, yeah? Then what's your excuse for betraying Mom?!"

"What are you talking about?"

"That day… when Tirek came back…"

Dread came over him, causing him to slink down to the floor, "So, you found that out…"

She said in near tears, "I just can't believe… you would betray them… Especially my mom…"

He had a cringed face, "Now, you must understand, Screwy… this was before I realized how much I loved your mother… We were still in the friend stage and I didn't think we would actually fall in love the way we did… Look, I'm not proud of that moment… Every day for the rest of my life, I will always regret the day I almost lost your mother's friendship and quite possibly her love forever… I never wanted that same fate for either of my children, and that's what worries me now about what you're doing, Screwy… You have everything here… You don't need more then that…"

"I'm not questioning about what I have, Dad. I know I have friends and family who love me… I just need to see what my life holds for me… I want to come home, I do, but I'm not ready yet… Please… I think you of all ponies should know that. Isn't that why you joined Tirek? Because you didn't know what your new life had in store for you?"

"Oh, Screwy… yes, yes, that's exactly what… but what on Equestria am I going to tell your mother?"

"You could always say…" she floated away at fast speed and shouted out, "That I was too fast for you to catch!"

He popped up her propeller hat, "Oh, Screw Ball!" he held up the hat.

"Keep it! You and mom are going to need it more!" she floated out of his sight.

He came back to see that the bandits and the trio of creatures were gone, leaving Twilight and the rest of the princesses to pick up the pieces and calming every pony. His wife was talking over things with the rest of their friends; his kids gave him a confused look.

Zany asked, "Where's Screw Ball?"

"I let her go."

With wide eyes and mouths, they said, "Really?!"

"Shhh! Not a word of this to your mother."

"Right." they both said.

"For your sister's sake, she better know what she's doing…"

Screw Ball walked through the Everfree forest. There's no way they were here… of course they had left… But Moth Ball, maybe he stayed behind… there was one way to find out… she called out his name, "Moth Ball? Moth Ball?! Are you here?"

There was no answer. She was about turn around when she heard his voice, "Screwy?"

"Moth Ball?"

He showed up in front of her, "I thought you got caught."

"For a split second there, so did I, but my dad actually let me go! Now, we can try to find the others! Thanks for staying behind…"

"The only reason I stayed behind was because we already lost the others, thanks to you!"

"What?"

"I should've known you would have slowed me down! Where am I supposed to go now, Screw Ball?! Changelings can't stay in a form for so long! You're nothing but trouble for me! Good-bye!" he flew off.

Screwy did not know what just happened. She felt her heart breaking into two. She thought Moth Ball and she shared a special connection… Looking back, to when she first started her adventure, he was the reason she ran off, not just because of her questionable cutie mark. He intrigued her so much and where he came from, she just had to see him again. The time they've spent was wonderful… now, only for it to mean nothing to him… She came across a small pond, seeing her reflection, and to her surprise, it was only half of her reflection…

Moth Ball was back in his original form. He paced back and forth, hoping Screwy would be able to come… "Oh, Screw Ball… Please be here…" Those had to be the friends she was talking about to him. He didn't want to leave her, but she told him to go on. The others were already far ahead, but he didn't care; Screw Ball was the only thing that made him stay with them.

Then he heard her voice, "Moth Ball?" she appeared in front of him.

"Screwy! I was so worried!"

"You were?"

"Yes… I see now that you risked everything to be with us in the first place… which is why… I have to tell you something…"

"What?"

"I'm the Prince of the Changelings…"

"You… you are?" she gave off a scared look.

"But it doesn't matter anymore. I don't want to be the next leader of changelings."

"Yeah, but how many more secrets have you been keeping from me?! Were you going to eventually feed off my love?!"

"Feed off- No! I could never do that to you!"

"Yeah, right. What if you got hungry in the middle of night and you just couldn't resist?! I'd be just a snack to you!" In a huff, she floated off.

Moth Ball slumped in despair. The mare of his dreams didn't accept him for who he was… His mother was right… He walked away, and then came across a puddle, seeing his reflection only being half.

Chrysalis looked the doubles of Screw Ball and Moth Ball both turning back to ugly changelings, "Well done, my pets… The girl has been dealt with and Moth Ball has learned an important lesson… All we have to do now is wait for his return." they flew off.

"Never thought I'd be back here…" Moth Ball flew across Changeling territory, seeing the patches of green glop. Ahead was the Hive or better known as the dark castle of the Queen. He stopped in front of the doors, which the changeling guards let him pass. He went to his mother's throne room. She stepped down and greeted her long ward son.

"Welcome home… Prince Moth Ball." she magically gave him a mini crown similar to hers and a green robe.

He lowered his head, "You were right, Mother… she… she didn't accept who I was…"

"What you are meant to be, son, you can't change destiny…"

"I just wish… there was some way to rid of the pain…"

"You have to remember to use those emotions on our victims and forget you ever had them in the first place… That is the Changeling way…"

"It won't be easy…"

"No, but I can offer a solution…"

She grinned at him while he gave an unsure look.

Screw Ball wept to herself for the past hour. Suddenly a voice said, "There you are!" she turned to see Rosa and the rest of the gang, but no Gregor.

"What?" Screwy was surprised, "But I thought you guys wouldn't come back for us…"

Rosa explained, "When we saw that you and Moth Ball didn't return, Gregor wanted us to go, but we said no way!"

Sedate said, "Then Gregor got mad at us and ordered us to go."

Camille took over, "But we had just gotten so close to you two the past few days that we couldn't bear the thought of leaving you alone."

"Yeah!" agreed Butch, "You changed so much for us, that we became a big old family!"

Marvin told the rest, "However, Gregor was furious at this and proclaimed he was glad you were gone and Moth Ball, because this is what he feared if we'd gotten too close to each other."

"Then he call us a bunch of saps and flew off all mad." said Rosa.

"We won't be seeing him anymore." said Sedate.

"So, we're glad we found you. Now, we just need to find Moth Ball." said Camille.

"I wouldn't bother looking for him." Screwy said in a grouchy tone.

"Why?" said Rosa.

"He blames me that we lost you guys in the first place! Then he went off! I don't care if we do find him!"

"Well, that doesn't sound like Moth Ball at all…" said Marvin.

"It's true: he'd never put blame on you…" said Sedate.

"I guess there was a first time for everything…" Screwy had bitterness in her voice.

"I don't buy that for one second!" said Rosa, "Moth Ball stuck to you like glue since you joined the group. You always depended on each other."

That made her say, "And I thought that meant our love meant something to him!" she quickly covered her mouth, realizing what she just said.

The outcasts had wide mouths, and then gave sly grins.

"You love him?" questioned Butch.

"No! I mean yes! I mean- Arrgh! Yes, I loved him, until he broke my heart to pieces!"

Suddenly they heard loud laugher. They looked up to see Gregor flapping above them, "Aw, that's too bad kid, but that's life! Get used to it!"

"Get lost, Gregor!" yelled Rosa, "We don't need you anymore!"

"That's fine; I don't need you either! I was an idiot to take Chrysalis's deal since you're a bunch of ingrates!"

"Chrysalis?" questioned Sedate, "As in Queen Chrysalis of the Changelings? Moth Ball's former boss?"

Gregor gave off another laugh, "Yes! And here's something juicy about your so-called friend: he's actually her son! The Prince of Changelings!"

They gasped and Screwy was bewildered.

"Yes, I was surprised as you were, but it don't matter. The queen will fix him up good, be a better son… See ya!" he flew off for good.

"So…" deducted Rosa, "If his mother has been around this whole time…"

"Then she must have done something to Moth Ball for him to act that way to me!"

"Or perhaps it was another changeling disguised as Moth Ball…" pointed Rosa.

"It better be the second one…" she hoped, "Do you think she did the same thing to Moth Ball, making it seem I didn't care about him?"

"Could be." said Marvin.

"We would have to go to the Hive to see…" pointed Rosa.

"Which is where?" she asked.

They all gulped, answering, "Changeling Terrority…"


	10. Chapter 10

"This don't look good…" whimpered Butch as they were making their way through the terrority of changelings; everything was covered in green glop.

"It's too quiet…" said Rosa.

Screw Ball looked up to see a dark castle, _That's got to be where he's at… _Then she thought, _I wonder why he couldn't tell me that the queen was his mother… Maybe for the same reason I felt when I discovered the truth about your father betraying the ponies… He didn't want to end up to be like his mother as I didn't want to end up being like my father in his earlier days before friendship and love freed him… Well, I don't care if you are the prince, Moth Ball; I love you, no matter what!_

"Shouldn't we have run into changelings by now?" questioned Camille.

"I wouldn't mind a couple of changelings about now…" said Sedate.

"They must be in the castle…" said Screwy.

When they reached it, they scoured for an opening other than the front doors, for a trap could lurk within.

"Nothing else seems to go in." said Butch, "Other than the doors."

"Unless…" Screwy saw a couple of windows above and knew she was the only one in the group who was able to fly or somewhat fly. She could only levitate if she was happy, so she focused all her thoughts on Moth Ball and the times they've shared. She knew exactly what she was going to say to him when she would see him. She reached a window at this point, looking in to see a dark corridor. Screwy looked back down to them, "I'll find Moth Ball and we'll get out of here."

She crawled in, looking at the spooky hallway around her, "Moth Ball?" she called out in a whisper, "Moth Ball, I've come to take you back… where you belong…"

A door creaked open before her. She slowly looked in, "Moth Ball?"

"Screwy?"

"Moth Ball!" she ran to him, giving him a hug, "Are you alright?"

"I am… now that you're here…" he said in a near evil voice. His horn glowed and Screw Ball felt a strange feeling, a feeling that made her tired.

"What… what's happening?" her energy was running low.

"I'm feeding off your love, that's what!"

"What?! But you would never- wait, that's because you're not Moth Ball! He told me he didn't like feeding off love! Who are you?!"

"Who am I?" then she transformed back to normal, "I'm Queen Chrysalis!"

"So you're the changeling every pony fears, even your son!"

"Yes… and you have been very persisted for a little girl!" her horn stopped glowing while Screw Ball collapsed to the floor, weak.

"Where… where is he?" she asked in a weak tone, "What have you done with him?"

"Moth Ball? I haven't done anything to him… yet…"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

She chuckled, "Now that I have your love for him, I can make him do anything I wish, and never again will he defy me!"

"No! I'll stop you!"

"Like you will…" then she summoned two changelings, "Throw her in the deepest part of the dungeon! So she can never escape…"

The changelings obeyed their queen's command and Screw Ball was in a dungeon that was dark, cold, and with no way out not with her powers diminished.

The two changelings that threw Screwy in the dungeon went out, causing the gang to hide. They overheard the changelings talk to each other.

"That little troublemaker won't get away in there."

"Yeah, the queen will be pleased with us."

"She's bound to bring us along on her next hunting trip."

They laughed.

"Oh, no…" said Sedate, "Screw Ball's been captured!"

"What do we do?" Butch asked Rosa.

She gave a worried look, and then finally with a determined face, she said, "We get help."

"From who?!" they all questioned.

Discord lied on the couch and stared at the ceiling, thinking about what he did; his daughter was right there… The same first born he held in his arms since the day of her birth. He remembered that day in the hospital, feeling unsure and nervous. This was his first kid; he was a father. He didn't believe it until he saw Fluttershy holding a bundle in her arms. Relief and excitement came over him from seeing his wife was all right and the baby. Both of them stared at their creation, feeling happy, and when Fluttershy put her into his arms, it was the best moment at that time.

The memory faded as he kept staring at the ceiling. Fluttershy walked down the steps and then, "The kids are bed, except…" she couldn't finish, turning to him, "You've been there since we came home… What's going on?"

He propped his head up, "Oh, nothing. Nothing at all…"

She raised her eyebrow, "You're keeping something from me…"

"What?! That's crazy talk!"

"Just this morning, you were fretting over Screw Ball, now suddenly you're calm?"

He gulped, "Oh, honey, I'm still worried, but Screwy will be back before you know it."

"You don't seem so sure about that…"

"In truth… I'm not… but we just got to wait and see…"

Suddenly, a letter appeared before them and Fluttershy read it, "Come to the castle, _now!_"

With the snap of his fingers, they were teleported to the throne room. Already the rest of the court was there, looking on with shock as the bandits from earlier stood in the middle of the room.

"Rosaceae?" spoke Apple Jack.

"Cousin Apple Jack!" Rosa ran to her as they hugged.

"Why, I haven't seen you since you were a little tyke!"

"You know each other?" questioned Twilight.

"This here's Braeburn and Little Strongheart's kin. My second cousin."

"If you know Screw Ball, then we really need your help!"

"Screw Ball?!" said Fluttershy and Discord.

He went up to Rosa's face, "What happened?! I let her go for a full afternoon and already something bad happens to her! Where is she?!"

"Discord? What do you mean you, let her go…?" she asked with suspicion in her voice.

He gulped, thinking, _Busted… _He turned around to face his wife while twiddling with his thumbs, "I may have… seen her this morning, and talked to her this morning…"

Fluttershy's eyes widen in apprehension; the girls knew what was coming up next as Rainbow whispered, "Oh, boy. He's in for it now."

And Fluttershy shouted out, "_You saw our baby?! And you did nothing to stop her?!"_

"Um, hello? Is this the same pony who told me," he mocked her voice, "'Our children are growing up whether we like it or not. I don't like the idea of Screwy leaving the nest anymore than you do, but she needs to lead her own life. As we all did.' Sound familiar?"

"But, but, but… She was within reach! You could have convinced her to come home!"

"And I did! But she said she had to do this! Believe me, Fluttershy, it pained me to have to let her go like that!"

"But she's in trouble!"

"Exactly!" he turned back to Rosa, "Tell me where she is."

Rosa answered loud and clear, "Changeling Terrority."

Screw Ball stayed cuddled against the wall of her prison. She released tears from her swirly eyes, tears she shed were regrets, regrets that she ever left home in the first place, regrets of abandoning her family and friends, regrets of breaking her parents' hearts when they were searching for her, regrets of ever stealing from aunt Twilight and Fire Spark, regrets of bringing up her father's betrayal to him, and regretting of falling for Chrysalis's tricks. Maybe if she had seen past them, neither Moth Ball or she would be here. They'd be safe and happy once more with each other…

She felt so weak and helpless. She wanted more than anything to have her daddy come help her and make it all right, like he always did for her. But this time… She was really on her own…

"Never thought we'd be back here again." said Apple Jack, looking up to the dark castle. The rest of the six did too, as well as Discord and the outcasts. Spike stayed behind with the rest of the husbands, watching the kids.

"Screwy's in there." said Fluttershy.

"We'll get her out." proclaimed Discord while he touched her shoulder in comfort.

"Discord, can you get the doors open for us?" Twilight asked.

He cracked his knuckles, "No problem." He snapped and the front doors went wide open.

"Follow us." the alicorn told the outcasts.

They quietly made their way through the strange hallways, seeing stairways going in different directions.

"Okay," said Rainbow in a low voice, "I'd feel better if we got ambushed by some changelings about now. I'm seeing the same stuff that's happened to us last time!"

"Shhhh!" shushed Rarity, Apple Jack, and Twilight.

"I don't like the idea of splitting up," said Twilight, "but we may have to. Pinkie, Rarity, you're with me. Rainbow, you and Apple Jack take that way."

"Will do, Twi!" said Dash and she and AJ went upstairs.

"You guys," she pointed to the outcasts, "go that way."

"Yes, Princess." said Rosa as she and the group headed into a hallway.

"Fluttershy, you and Discord-" but she only saw that the two of them were gone.

The parents were going down a long winding stairs.

"You think she's down here?" said Fluttershy.

"I bet she is." then he saw a door onto the side, "Hey, a door." he reached for it, but Fluttershy blocked him.

"No! Not the door!"

"What?"

"Trust me," she got in his face, "don't… open… the… door…"

"Okay, easy…" he soothed her, "You do know this place better than I do; no door opening." he gave the scout promise, "You know, Rainbow Dash was right. We should've run into some cheese-legs by now."

Above them in the rafters, two changelings were watching them, and then they buzzed off, arriving moments later in the throne room.

"My queen, there are intruders." said one of them.

"Yes… I know… Sparkle and her friends have returned along with those misfits my son was hanging around and… Discord, no doubt looking for his daughter…"

"What should we do?"

"Activate the traps, and if one is still not captured, ensnare them… But leave Discord be for now. I have a delicious plan for him…"

They gave her a confused look, but set out to obey her orders.

Twilight, Rarity, and Pinkie stayed close together while walking down the long hallway.

"She really must consider getting a new decorator."

"Somehow, I don't think the queen wants your fashion advice, Rarity." said Twilight.

"Hey, look what I found!" Pinkie pointed to a dumbwaiter.

"Pinkie, don't you know what a dumbwaiter is? It's used to serve food up to the next level." enlightened Twilight.

"Ooh, does that mean the kitchen's below us?!" she climbed in.

"No, Pinkie!" Twilight grabbed on to her legs, "We have to stay together!" As she tugged, they didn't notice Rarity looking at a portrait. From there, she set off a trigger on the floor, causing her and portrait to move around and disappear into wall, replacing another portrait but no Rarity.

Once Twilight pulled Pinkie out, they clashed and composed themselves.

"There, now, all we have to do is keep moving and… Rarity? Rarity, where'd you go?"

"Oh, Rarity! Ollie-oxen-free!"

No answer was given and they could see she was nowhere to be seen.

"Great! Now we need to find Screw Ball and Rarity!"

They kept walking around.

Elsewhere, Apple Jack and Rainbow scoured the rooms. Nothing was really in them expect maybe old furniture.

Rainbow started calling out, "Screwy?"

AJ did the same, "Screw Ball?"

"Yo, Screwy! It's your awesome Auntie Rainbow!"

"You let her call you 'Auntie Rainbow'?"

"'Aunt Rainbow', actually, but at time like this, she can call me 'Auntie'."

"That's mighty sweet of you."

"Yeah, I'm cool that way." Then, she saw a room with a grand piano in it. Going in the room, AJ followed right behind her.

"Well, Screw Ball's not in this one either. Let's go." she turned around, but then the door slammed in front of her. She tried to get it open, but only to feel it was shut tight, "It's stuck! Rainbow, help me out!"

Both leaned against the door, trying so hard to get out, but to no avail.

"Darn it!" Dash flew up in frustration, then sat on the top of the piano that was close to an old fireplace, "Should've remember this was a trap in the first place!" her hooves threw down in anger, touching the broken piano keys. Suddenly, with a rumble, the old fireplace went up.

"Now where do you suppose this goes?" said AJ as both stared at the passage.

"Better than being stuck here." They moved slowly towards the hole in the wall.

"Careful now," said Rosaceae, "the princess and Cousin Apple Jack warned me about the queen being a tricky one. No telling what we might run into." As soon as she said that, Butch, who was in the back of the group, suddenly fell through the floor!

Sedate looked back to see Butch was gone, "Uh, where's Butch?"

They froze in their tracks, keeping in a huddle.

"Okay… let's not panic…" assured Rosa, "Butch has disappeared, but we shouldn't lose our heads…"

But Camille's goat head couldn't hold back the fear, "I can't take it!" she pounced off, causing a trigger on the floor and a trapdoor opened below her and she fell down with a mighty yelp.

"Camille!" the remaining others shouted.

There was a low rumble and they felt a shaking around them. Suddenly, they saw the walls closing in on them! Marvin ran between them to hold them back.

"Marvin!" Rosa cried.

"Go! While you have the chance!"

"Rosa, we have no choice!" Sedate pointed out.

They both rushed away from the walls, and once they were out of the way, another separated them from Marvin.

"The queen's got us right where she wants us…" said Sedate.

"She is no one's fool…"

"If we can't get to our friends, we might as well join them…"

"Agreed…" she yelled out, "Alright! I know you're there! You've taken all of our friends! We surrender!"

Then, a group of changelings surrounded them…

Twilight and Pinkie walked in silence until Twilight mentioned, "I hope the others are having better luck…"

"Hey! What's that room over there?!" Pinkie scurried in, seeing it was laboratory fit for a mad scientist.

"A potions room! Careful, Pinkie, you don't want to- Pinkie!" Too late, Pinkie was already mixing bottles and pouring liquids into other potions.

"What to taste test it?" she held out a pink liquid.

"No thanks! We don't know what's in all these potions! It's dangerous!"

"Alrighty!" she threw it and off-screen, there was a bang.

"Can we please get out of here? We can't-"

But Pinkie did one more mixture and, once she did, a boom happened and Pinkie disappeared in a cloud of dark smoke.

"Pinkie! Pinkie!" Twilight yelled out, but once the smoke cleared, Pinkie had vanished, "Oh, Pinkie… We shouldn't have split up!"

"Yes… you shouldn't…" the Queen buzzed down.

"Chrysalis! What have you done to them?!"

"Oh, they're safe… for now… but you, Twilight, won't be…" her horn glowed.


	11. Chapter 11

Discord and Fluttershy finally came down to a frightening dungeon. Meanwhile, Screw Ball sat in her cell, humming medleys of when she was at home. She softly sang, "_There's music in the treetops… and there's music in the grass… Hush now, quiet now, it's time to lay your sleepy head… 'Cause you are my Daddy Discord and I am a piece of you…"_

Discord heard that part and called out, "Screwy?"

Screwy heard that, but just assumed, "Oh… it's just in my head…" she turned her head away from the bars, but another voice said, "Screwy!"

"Mom?" she turned around and saw… "Mom! Dad!" she ran to the bars and grasped for their reach.

"Hang on, kiddo!" Discord snapped his fingers and Screwy was free and went into their embrace. It was a beautiful family moment.

"Oh, my baby!" Fluttershy kissed all of her face. Normally, Screw Ball would have pulled away, but she didn't care; she was just glad to see her parents again.

Then suddenly, a horrible thought occurred to her, "Moth Ball! I got to save Moth Ball!" she galloped off with her parents flying right beside her.

"What's a Moth Ball?" her father questioned.

She slightly blushed, "Oh, um, he's a boy I met…"

"A boy?!" both parents gasped, though Fluttershy said it a gleeful tone while Discord had dread.

"And he's…" she gulped, stopping to tell them, "a changeling…"

They had wide eyes.

"And he's… Chrysalis's son."

Rage filled Discord as he paced back and forth between his wife and daughter, "Chrysalis's son?! You fell for the changeling that happens to be Chrysalis's son!"

"This concerns me too, Screwy." her mother said.

"But he's different! He's nothing like his mother! And he doesn't like feeding off love! So I'm safe whenever I'm near him; he doesn't want to hurt me… His mother saw our bond and broke us up, causing him to come back here. I was trying to find him and bring him back, but then Chrysalis tricked me and feed off my love for him. Now, I'm powerless…"

Discord blew his top up, "_How dare she?!_ Hurting my daughter! Well, I'll show her!"

"Wait, Dad! She's going to use my love to brainwash Moth Ball!"

Fluttershy gasped, "Just like what happen to Shining Armor!"

"Please…" tears welled in Screw Ball's eyes, "I have to help him…"

"Are you… crying?" Discord looked on in surprise.

"Yes, I'm crying! I never cried for any pony except for you, mom, Perp, Zany, my friends, and my aunts… I don't cry unless it was for some pony I love in my life!"

"You… you love him that much?"

"Yes… Isn't this how it is between you and mom, how much you care for each other?"

"Yes, Screwy…" Fluttershy comforted her, "It is… isn't it, Discord?"

He sighed, "Yes, for I will always love you more than chaos…" they embraced again, then he pointed, "But when this is all over, I'd like to meet this," making air quotes, "boy of yours."

Screw Ball jumped on her father's neck and hugged tightly, making him slightly choke, "Thank you! Thank you! And you'll like him, I promise!"

"Well, you have to save him first, unless of course…" he said in a near hopeful tone, "He doesn't mean that much to you…"

"He does!" she said in defense and continued to galloped.

"Will this hurt?" Moth Ball asked while he and his mother were in the throne room.

"Not at all." she lied, "Once we are complete, you won't feel those terrible emotions of love and friendship…" Her horn glowed and touched his horn, which started glowing.

Suddenly, a voice cried out, "Moth Ball! Don't!"

They turned to see Screw Ball running in.

"Screwy?"

"Moth Ball! It was all a trick planned by your mother!"

"What?!

"The Screw Ball you met in the forest wasn't me! Just as the Moth Ball I saw wasn't you!"

"You… little… brat…"

"Is this true? You used a changeling to look like me to hurt Screwy?!"

"It was for your own good…"

"You're unbelievable!" he moved away from her.

With a sneer on her face, the queen then growled at Screw Ball, "Missy, you have ruined my plans one too many times! Now you'll just have to be my new plan!" her horn glowed making a green fire around Screw Ball, making a green force field to encase her in.

"Screwy!" both parents rushed in.

"Ah, Discord, how's being a goody-two shoes working out for you?"

"Let her go!" he demanded, ignoring Chrysalis's comment.

"Sorry, not going to happen."

"You big meanie! You let her out or I'll-"

Chrysalis merely chuckled, "I remember you, the cowardly one."

"Hey! Don't talk to my wife that way!"

"Wife?" then she burst out laughing, "She's the one you breeded with to have a daughter?!"

"And why not?! She's the one who helped me be good and loved me for who I am, plus," he snapped, having a wallet out and a long line of photos came out showing pictures of all three of his kids, "we have two daughters and a son!"

Glancing at them, she said, "Eww… No matter, I have this daughter right here!" she lifted the force field up, "And she's powerless! Never again will she have gifts of chaos at her whim."

"Give… her… back…" Discord ordered through gritted teeth.

"How about an exchange?"

"What kind of exchange?"

"Your powers for your daughter's."

"No, Daddy!"

"Deal." Discord said without hesitation.

With a cackle, Chrysalis's horn glowed and Screw Ball's powers were restored as Discord's were taken. He landed on the ground, weak.

Fluttershy went by his side and shouted to the queen, "You have what you want! Now, give Screw Ball back to us!"

"Hmmm, no."

"But, but you said-"

"I would exchange his power for your daughter's. I didn't say you would get her back. She will be my little servant, spreading chaos wherever she goes under my command!"

"I'll never do it!" Screwy shouted.

"You will… For their sake!" she pointed to green cocoons that were brought in by the changeling army. "So what's it going to be?"

She lowered her head, "I'll do it…"

"Good… You'll see, being evil is so much better…"

"Wrong, Mother!" they turned to see Moth Ball by the cocoons. He blasted one open and out came Twilight.

"Moth Ball!" his mother screeched.

Together, Moth Ball and Twilight blasted for the others to get free. Then, they all started facing off the army. Knowing that the others were safe, Screwy teleported to Moth Ball's side.

"I'm so sorry!" they both said.

"Wait, why are we apologizing?" said Screw Ball, "It was the other changelings."

"Sure was convincing, though… For the record, I could never feed off your love…"

"I know…"

"And, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was the prince sooner…"

"Moth Ball, I don't care if you are the prince or Chrysalis's son. You've proven that you're nothing like her, and that's why I love you even more…"

"You… you love me?"

"Yes… That's why I was so heartbroken when that changeling was impersonating you… I thought you didn't care about me…"

"But I do care about you! I love you, too!"

"You do?"

"I really do…" they gazed into each other's eyes and leaned in to kiss until Rosa came between them.

"Hate to interrupt this sweet moment, but wouldn't you rather do that after we get out of here?"

"She's right." said Moth Ball.

"Daddy!" Screwy remembered, "She still has my daddy's power!"

"By all means, let's get it back."

Screw Ball floated above to face the queen, "Hey, Queenie! Wouldn't you like a real challenge?!"

"Ha! You're hardly what I call a challenge. A nuisance, yes… but not a challenge."

"Would you consider me in the mix?" Moth Ball pointed out.

"You are a traitor! My own creation and you betray me! You rather side with this pint-size twit to your own mother!"

"You created me… But you were never my mother…"

With fury in her eyes, her horn glowed to a maximum. Discord saw this happening and immediately rushed between them and the queen. She blasted away and hit Discord; he gave out a mighty shriek of pain and collapsed.

"_Discord!" _Fluttershy screamed.

"Dad!"

"Aw, tsk, tsk. What a shame…"

"That does it!" Moth Ball flew up and blasted his mother, causing her to fly across the room.

"How dare you!"

"We're going to end this…"

"_So _be it…" she hissed. They flew out to an open window doing their fight outside.

While mother and son had their own battle, Discord was fighting a battle for his life…

Fluttershy rushed to his side, holding on to him, "Look at me, I'm right here… stay with me…" with tears welling in her eyes.

He wiped them away and said, "I wish I could…"

"No, no… Don't say that!"

"Take care of them… They'll need you…"

"Please, no…" she sobbed into his chest.

"_Daddy!"_ Screwy raced over, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"I'll always be with you… in here…" he pointed to her heart.

Tears spilled from her eyes.

"I love you…" he told the both of them, then a breath escaped him and he closed his eyes…

"Discord?"

"Dad?"

The battle of the changeling army was won by the Mane Six and the Outcasts; they looked on to see the heartbreaking scene before them.

"A moment please…" said Twilight, in a broken voice, "For a friend who may not have been there from the start, but he was always there for us ever since… I… will miss him…" tears dripped down from her eyes.

"Me, too…" Apple Jack admitted with tears running down.

"So will I…" confessed Rarity.

"I will miss him and his chocolate rain…" wept Pinkie.

Rainbow's lips trembled, "Oh… Darn it! I'm going to miss that… that… good friend…" she sniveled.

"Oh, Daddy…" Screw Ball wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love you so much… We did everything together… You've always been there for me… I just want you back… I want you back… _'Cause you are my Daddy Discord… and I… am a piece of you…" _she cried into his fur.

The others stood back in mourn.

As she kept crying, a strange glow surrounded her… she didn't noticed it, but everyone else did as they were agape. The glow then surrounded Discord. Once it had stopped, an arm landed on Screw Ball and she looked up to see…

"Dad?"

Discord's eyes were wide open and he was smiling at her.

"Dad!"

"Discord!" Fluttershy cheered.

They had a family hug.

"But, how…?" Screwy questioned, "You were slipping away…"

"I'm not sure either."

"It was you, Screwy!" said Fluttershy.

"Me?"

"It was!" pointed Twilight, "You were glowing and you somehow healed him!"

Father and daughter gave each other glances, and then she looked at her hooves then to her cutie mark. The flashback of the ballgame came back to Screwy as she remembered what she was feeling during that time. She wanted to win for her family so they could be proud of her, but the odds were stacked against her until she did her famous screw ball throw. She defied the odds… And just now, she beat those same odds for bringing back her father since they were both benders of reality, it could be done. All this time, she never had to leave home… but half of that wasn't true or how else was she going to meet a guy that defied odds as she did… With him not following orders from either his mother or Gregor, being a changeling that refused to feed off love… And giving up his title all together, _he_ was her future…

"Screw Ball?" her mother questioned while her father waved his claw in front of her face.

"That's it…" she breathed.

Everyone gave her confused looks.

"Moth Ball!" she saw that he wasn't there, "Where is he?!"

"I think I saw him and the queen going one on one." said Butch.

"Where?!" worry filled her.

"Outside." pointed Rosa.

With a game face on, she levitated up and sped out.


	12. Chapter 12

"Tell me something, Moth Ball: what could possibly have made you think you could escape your genes?!"

"I don't know! But one thing's for sure, I'm not like you!"

"Answer me this: you think they'll accept you out there? One look at you and they'll scream and run!"

"Only because you made us the enemy!"

"Wrong! They made us the enemy!"

"For a good reason! No pony likes being fed off of their love!"

"Don't you see the good thing you've got here?! You are the future ruler of Equestria! You are what you are because of me! That little freak of a creation isn't good enough for you! She'll tire of you soon enough and dump you at the first chance!"

"No! Not my Screwy!"

"This is what I kept warning you about! Love is blind!"

"If it's used wrong, like what you're always doing!"

Now really angry, she blasted and managed to clip his wing! It caused him to lag a little. She was about to shoot again when suddenly, something hit her in the head. She caught it and saw it was a baseball.

"Who threw this?!" she demanded.

"I did." she turned to the voice, seeing Screw Ball holding another baseball, catching it.

"You little pest! I should've gotten rid of you when I had the chance!" she buzzed forth, only for Screwy to dodge her just in time. The queen's head got stuck in a castle wall.

She floated to Moth Ball's aid and held on to him, "Are you alright?"

"Other than the wing, peachy… Screwy, listen, I have a plan: if you can get me in close enough to my mother, I can steal back the magic that's stolen. As her heir, I can get whatever power she holds… That's why Mother made sure there was only one royal changeling in the Hive, so no other changeling could remove her from power…"

"There's no other way?"

"It has to be done…"

"I love you…"

"And I love you…" they touched faces, then turned back to see Chrysalis freeing herself.

"It's time to end this!" she yelled.

"Agreed. Screwy, if you will…"

Making a sling-shoot out of thin air, she pulled him back and then released him. At high speed, his horn touched his mother's. A huge green glow bubble surrounded them. Screw Ball averted her eyes. Then when the glow had gone down, she saw below her, the queen and Moth Ball unconscious to the ground. She flew down to her lover's side.

"Moth Ball?"

He slowly opened his eyes, "Screwy?"

"Yes, I'm here…" they held hooves.

"Screwy!" Discord's voice cried out.

They turned to see him coming, along with her mom, her aunts, and all their friends.

"Are you hurt?" Discord asked as he reached them and touched his daughter's shoulders.

"We're fine, Dad."

"I believe this belongs to you, Sir." Moth Ball made his horn glow and Discord felt his powers returning to him.

He floated up, feeling joyous, "Oh yeah, baby! I'm back!" he then grabbed Fluttershy and twirls her around. She giggled and when he moved her into a dip, they kissed.

Rainbow asked Screw Ball, "And you're not grossed out about this?"

"Nah, I've gotten used to it…"

Discord popped back to them and ruffled Moth Ball's hair.

"You're okay, kid. You're okay."

Moments later, they were back in the throne room, resting and lounging about. Discord and Screw Ball made a powerful force field in the dungeons for all the changelings and the queen, so they could never escape.

Moth Ball sat on the throne that was once his mother's while Screwy made a cast for his wing.

"Hey, Screwy," said Discord, "what were you getting at before you went to rescue Moth Ball?"

"Oh, that. I finally figured out what my cutie mark meant! Moth Ball!"

"What? What is it?"

"You! Me! We defy odds!"

"Yeah, so?" he asked with a confused look.

"That's what my cutie mark means! Defying odds! When I first got this thing, I won a baseball game against any hope of winning it at all! Then I met you, a guy who defied things as much as I did! Then I cured my father!"

"Well, I'll be…" said AJ.

"She's right." said Rarity.

Discord smacked his face, "For goodness sake! We could have told you that! You've been defying odds since your birth, when you looked nothing like your mother or me."

"That may be true, Dad, but that was something I had to figure out for myself…"

"So you did." Twilight touched her shoulder, then she asked the changeling, "Well, Moth Ball, what are your plans now that you have control over your mother's kingdom?"

"I would like to restore what it was before Mother took it under her rule."

"You mean Wuvy-Dovey Smoochy land?" said Pinkie.

The girls remembered what the Cutie Mark Crusaders told them when Chrysalis had them captured and that was the place she told them about before turning it into her own personal living space.

"Yes," he replied, "only…I'm thinking of changing the name."

"You know," his marefriend said, "there is a faster way to restore the place." she led him out while her parents followed right behind.

Rosaceae lower her head down in shame and the rest of the outcasts did the same when approaching Twilight.

"Princess, if we may, we would like to apologize for what happened at the Summer Sun Celebration."

"Hmm…" the alicorn gave into thought, "I think I know a way you can do that…"

Screwy and Moth Ball looked on the barren wasteland. She hesitated for a bit.

"Is everything alright?" he asked her.

"I'm just nervous… I never really had to use the full use of my powers. This is the first time for me to recreate a whole new area."

Discord heard that and reassured her, "You can do this, for you know how to use your gifts for the better…"

"Thanks, Daddy…" feeling the confidence taking over her, she rose high into the air and released a magical surge, turning everything around them with clear skies, green grass, blooming flowers, and the green glop disappeared.

Her parents and Moth Ball gazed in awe.

When her work was done, she floated back down, landing in her parents' awaiting arms.

"I've caused you so much trouble… Can you ever forgive me?"

Fluttershy smiled, "Why, we couldn't be prouder…"

"Somehow, in a blink of an eye when my back was turned… you grew up. _If only you could stay and never say goodbye… If only I could make time stop, believe me, I would try…"_

Her mother gave her a look saying, _he would_.

"_But fathers have to learn that daughters have to grow… And if you truly love them, you must let them go…"_

Screwy sang, "_And, oh, I love you so, if only you could know… _I'm not leaving home for a while after this…"

"Glad to hear of it…" said Fluttershy as they did a family sandwich.

When Discord and Fluttershy went back inside, Screw Ball and Moth Ball sat side by side in the newly-grown grass made by Screwy.

"Now all this place needs is a princess…" he says, "Think you'll be available in about five years?"

She gave him a sly look and pulled him into a kiss, "What do you think?"

He just gave a smile.

_**AN: For Moth Ball's true origins, check out 'Daughter of Discord' by Disneyfanatic2364. It is after all her character. One more chapter and it is finished!**_


	13. Chapter 13

"Here they come!" Hail Storm shouted from the skies as the other kids and their fathers waited outside the castle for their families' return.

"Mom!" both Apple Shield and Starling shouted when they saw their moms and ran to hug them.

Butter Ball jumped up and down and into his mother's warm embrace. Hail Storm raced to hug his mom. Dignity held close to his mother's arms. Perp and Zany started worrying for their own folks until they saw them walking up. They rushed to them when they revealed a surprise…

"Screwy!" they both jumped on her.

"Ye-ow…" she choked, "Yes, I'm very happy to see you, too."

"Are you finally home?" Zany asks.

"Yes, I'm finally home…" she hugged them both tightly.

When the family moments were over, Twilight announced, "We also have a huge surprise, but don't be scared when you see it."

"Huh?" all the kids and husbands said.

"Come on out, guys!" Twilight called out.

The outcasts slowly made their way in. Every pony had wide eyes.

"The bandits?" questioned Hail Storm.

"What are they doing here?" said Fire Spark.

"They're here to make amends for the disaster that happen at the Summer Sun." Twilight explained, "Spike, take a letter to the princesses."

"Got it!" Spike quickly wrote down the message.

Among the outcasts, Screw Ball noticed that Moth Ball wasn't with them. She looked back into the forest and saw a colt hiding. She realized it was Moth Ball in his disguise.

She went to him, "Moth Ball…"

"I can't do it, Screwy! What if they hate me?! Even if I do pretend to be this form-"

"You're going to have to be yourself."

"What?! But they'll-"

"They'll never accept you if you don't show the real you… And I want my friends to know I didn't fall for a cute face…"

"I'm not cute?"

"Of course you're cute! It's just the colt you're pretending to be is not the colt I fell in love with…"

"Hey, Screwy!" shouted Fire, "Who are you talking to?"

She whispered, "Come on…"

Moth Ball gulped and while he was still in the disguise, he made himself known.

"Hey! It's that kid that was with you when you stole that cup!" pointed Hail.

Talking directly to her friends, she said, "Every pony, this is my special some pony… Moth Ball."

"Hi!" the girls and Butter Ball said.

"Moth Ball, huh, that's a strange name." said Hail.

"Ignore him." said Screwy, "He's our resident loud-mouth. That's Hail Storm, by the way. Here's Dignity, Butter Ball, and my best friends, Fire Spark and Apple Jewel. And these two are my brother and sister."

"Zany and Perplexity, right?" Moth Ball inquired.

"He knows my name!" Perp blushed.

"He's your special some pony…? You better good to our sister, mister!"

"Zany!" Screw Ball scolded.

But Moth Ball merely chuckled, "Don't worry, I will be. I'd have to be with you around." he winked.

Zany puffed his chest up, feeling proud of himself.

"Look, there's something else you should know about Moth Ball."

"What's that?" asks Apple Jewel.

"Show them." she told him.

He bit his lip, "Screwy…"

"I promise… nothing bad is going to happen…"

He took a breath and in a green blaze, he transformed to his old changeling self. The friends gaped to the sight.

"He's…a changeling." she said.

They were still in shock until it got old.

"Well, say something!" she demanded.

"Cool!" Hail Storm burst out.

"Huh?" both Screw Ball and Moth Ball said.

"A real changeling! What's cooler is that you actually got to make friends with one of them!"

Fire spoke, "Mother has told me about the changelings, but it seems Moth Ball is nothing like the rest."

Moth Ball said, "How can you ever assume that after you just met me?!"

"Because of Screwy. If you're friends with her, then you're a friend of ours."

"He's right." pointed Jewel.

"Hey, can we hang out?" Zany tapped his feet.

Screw Ball pointed out, "Not just a minute ago, you felt threatened by him!"

"That was when he was a boring colt. He's more awesome now!"

"Oh, you-" she grabbed hold of him and rubbed his head.

The group gathered around Moth Ball asking various questions. Never had Moth Ball felt such warmth in his life. He was surrounded by ponies who liked him for who he was. Happiness overwhelmed him.

When watching what was going from afar, Fluttershy smiled and turned to her husband.

"See? By being true to himself, Moth Ball has gained more friends. And Screwy loves him for who he is."

"Must run in the family." he touched her chin, "Are you sure you don't prefer me as this?" he morphed into his pony form.

"If anything, you're less attractive to me…"

He quickly returned to normal, "You-are-incredible!" he grabbed hold of her, "Any mare who could love me as this has got to be the most amazing pony all of Equestria!"

"You're just saying that…"

"No, Fluttershy, I'm not… It is a true fortune in my life that I shall never take for granted again… I could've lost you during the Tirek incident. Why, I could have lost you several times, but your forgiveness saved that… In truth, I don't deserve it…"

"Discord…"

"Will you marry me?"

"Discord, we're already married."

"I mean, marry me again? Renew our vows?"

She was surprised at first until she said, "You know what? Yes, I'll marry you again. It would be kind of nice for the kids to be part of the ceremony this time around."

He pulled her into a kiss.

When Spike and Apple Jack overheard them on the renewing their vows, he turned to AJ.

"You know, I wouldn't mind renewing our vows, as well…"

"Why Spike, is that a proposal I hear?"

He got down on one knee, "It sure is…"

"In that case, I humbly accept…"

Slowly, this started a chain reaction to the rest of the Mane Six's husbands. When Flash made his proposal, Twilight shouted out, "You do realize that I have to wed all of you again, right?! Celestia would have to do that for me and Flash!"

"Yeah, so?" said Rainbow, "What's wrong with that?"

"Ugh! Fine!" she quickly trotted into the castle and magically brought out a book and a stand. She set the book down into the stand and flipped the pages open. "Alright, who's first?"

"Well, obviously us," said Discord, "I did propose first."

"Just get up here."

"Of course, but first…" with a snap of his fingers, all the Mane Six girls had bridal dresses and the husbands had tuxedos. The kids all had formal wear on that was suited for a wedding party.

And that's how it was the rest of the day as each Mane Six couple renewed their wedding vows with the outcasts watching on.

As a way to make up for messing up the celebration, the Outcasts helped cleaned up Pony-Ville and helping any pony they scared. The four princesses over-saw their community service. When their debt to society was done, Princess Celestia had them in a ceremony in front of town hall and had all of Pony-Ville to witness it.

"Friends, today we honor an unlikely group of heroes. To illuminate us all, Princess Twilight shall give the reason."

Twilight stepped up, "These creatures at first meant to harm, but that was because they were under poor leadership skills. But now they are free of that, they set out what to do was right. In doing so, they help rescued my goddaughter from an awful fate… They apologized for their actions by cleaning up the mess they made in our fair town. I would like to thank them with these medals," She magically showed and opened a box full of silver medals, "for their bravery and heroic acts."

The ponies stomped in applause as each outcast came up to receive their medal. The princesses took turns giving out a medal, though Camille had three medals put on each head.

Twilight continued with her speech, "Prince Moth Ball is now in charge of the southern territories and these creatures will be the guardians of the land. They'll encourage any creature feeling left out to come live with them. Thank you again, noble creatures of Equestria."

The ponies applauded again and the ceremony had finished.

Screw Ball was at the edge of the Everfree forest, seeing her new friends about to take off. Her family and best friends watched her from a good distance.

"I'll miss all of you…" she said in a sad tone.

"Don't worry," said Rosa, "we'll be back on visits."

"And you can't honestly believe I'll be able to stay away from you for that long!" Moth Ball lifted her chin.

"You better not."

"In the meantime…" he magically removed the medal from his neck and placed it on hers, "keep this as a remembrance…"

Tears welled as she embraced him. He then lifted her chin and moved into a kiss. Discord had to look away while Zany made a gag. Perp and Fluttershy just sighed happily. Apple Jewel and Fire Spark looked at each other lovingly and they had their first kiss.

When they pulled away, they slowly parted. Moth Ball led the group into the forest.

Screwy turned away and started singing, "_With every ending comes a new beginning…"_

Moth Ball sang, "_Two worlds, one family…"_

Both sang, "_Trust your heart… Let fate decide… To guide these lives we see…"_

Screwy joined her friends and family as they and the rest of Pony-Ville sang, "_Put your faith in what you most believe in! Two worlds, one family! Trust your heart! Let fate decide! To guide these lives…"_

The Outcasts sang out, "_To guide these lives we see!"_

All of them finished, "_Put your faith in what you most believe in! Two worlds, one family!"_

_**AN: What, you thought I was done? No! That was just the beginning of adventures for all of the Mane Six's kids! Be on the lookout for the spin-off series, Children of Harmony. First chapter will consist of Apple Jewel and her family.**_


End file.
